Appassionata
by Galdr
Summary: He looked at her again and again. His grey eyes roved over her several times, but he couldn't understand. No matter how he tried, for the life of him, Yuri could not figure out what was wrong with his dear Judy. Even after, Yuri doesn't seem completely human. Just what is he and will this affect his new family? YurixJudith, FlynnxRita, KarolxNan. [R&R please] (Image Accredited)
1. Passacaglia

I know. Dying Embers' Howl and A Dragon's Boon are calling my name, but this idea crept up on me. Evil plot bunny. Thought I'd give it a go. Still don't have a computer so bear with me.

Yeah, um. Enjoy this story.

I don't own Tales of Vesperia or Fire Emblem. Yeah. This is not a crossover. For once. I apologize for any out-of-character persons and mistakes.

—x-x-x-x—

He looked at her again and again. His grey eyes roved over her several times, but he couldn't understand. No matter how he tried, for the life of him, Yuri could not figure out what was wrong with his dear Judy. Ever since the third month of the world's monthly anniversary of "freedom" passed, she had been acting very unJudylike. For instance, when they visited Zaphias two weeks ago, she kept staring into store windows in the Public Quarter as if looking for something. Whatever it was, she didn't find it and would have an unpleasant downcast expression clinging to her beautiful face.

Of course, she would mask it quickly with her usual poker face before any of her friends noticed. But Yuri could tell something was bothering her. What it was, he couldn't decipher at all. After that, he'd sometimes catch her glancing at him—like expectantly. Her carmine orbs would gaze longingly at him for a few moments before she turned away. And, when he confronted the beauty of a Krityan, she simply dodged the bullet evasively, giving him her usual smile before taking a swift exit.

Thus, the darker haired male found himself in his best friend's room, frowning when he gave him the rundown of events.

"I'm serious Flynn... I can't figure out what's wrong with her." Yuri said, crossing his arms as he gazed out the window, sitting upon the sill as usual. "I've tried asking but she pulls up a front and dodges." The ebon swordsman sighed, a frown etched upon his features. "Last time I asked, she told me she needed a little space and everything would be okay." Naturally this wouldn't have bothered him, but considering this was his girlfriend, he wouldn't let it go. 'Is it really okay though?' He thought to himself, wondering.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yuri." Flynn sympathized, also frowning. "I can't think of any reason why she's acting like that myself. I...don't exactly study women as a subject nor do I intend to."

"Wasn't expecting you to," the guildsman sighed. "Man this sucks. I guess that's what I get for dating an elusive Krityan." He mumbled to himself. "I just don't understand—"

"You love her, don't you?"

Yuri's eyes widened to the sudden question his friend uttered. What kind of—? Why would he bring that up? Of all the questions in the world, why did he have to bring up that one? Shaking from his light stupor, the dark wearing male turned away so the light blush that randomly busied itself upon his face remained hidden from the blond Commandant. He had no problems or qualms saying it aloud, his declaration of love for the Krityan, but it still was pretty...uneasy sometimes. He's been trying his hardest to get used to it for his and her sake. "Flynn, what the hell is that kind of question—"

"Just answer it to yourself, Yuri." Flynn said, then went on with, "Do you believe she's hiding something from you?" He asked next, either completely ignoring his friend's fumbling embarrassment or set on oblivious to his plight. However, the weight of his next rhetorical like question finally sunk through his mind. Yuri's expression shifted from embarrassed to saturnine slower than molasses on a plate.

"...I-I don't know, Flynn..." Yuri replied softly to the second inquiry his friend offered, his grey eyes boring into the lake blue ones of the blond Commandant. He honestly didn't know. "She has been pretty evasive of me. When I came back three months ago from the whole...you know..." Flynn nodded wearily to his friend's hint as he continued, "She was all excited for me and we got together and all that..." Yuri ran a frustrated hand through his silky ebony locks, along with a sigh of frustration. "Then, three months later, right now, she's acting weird. Like she kind of avoids me."

He sighed heavily, looking from Flynn to the crystal clear skies outside. "Am I really that much of a disease to her? An embarrassment? What...what should I do?"

Flynn, having remained quiet to listen to Yuri's predicament, walked towards him. He simply placed a comforting hand upon the darker haired male's shoulder, waiting in silence with him. After a moment, he spoke up, "I think perhaps you should see Lady Estellise, Miss Mordio or even Captain Schw—I mean Raven, with this Yuri. I don't know how I can be of any assistance if I cannot relate to this or offer any words of consolation to you."

Flynn closed his eyes, his earlier frown returned. He really wanted to help his childhood friend right now, but his lack of knowledge and experience in this fragile area of a man's life was unknown territory. All he could offer were words and his friend needed physical assistance, the right push into the right direction. He knew that, but this time, this wasn't Flynn's job. Someone with more experience needed to be here, telling Yuri what he should do and how he can solve this issue. For once in his life, Flynn found one thing his rank as Commandant couldn't help. "I'm sorry Yuri, I can't..."

"It's all right, Flynn. I understand." Yuri replied quietly, returning the comforting hand of his friend. "I'll admit, it feels good to vent a bit. I think I just needed someone to sit down to listen to me and let it go once in a while..."

"Yes, I agree. I'm glad I could at least help you with that. I'm pretty much useless anywhere else considering you." Despite Flynn's words, Yuri knew the blond attempted to crack a joke to lighten his mood. In response, the ebon-wearer chuckled. Flynn's choice of words bothered him a tiny bit, but he knew they meant well, given the light tone he used whilst saying it.

"You know, you're a piece of work, Flynn." Yuri grinned wryly as he playfully punched his friend on his arm.

"And you're not anymore work than I am?" Flynn grinned back, returning the playful banter. The two chuckled again for a while until Yuri broke it off by swinging both his legs over the window.

"I better get going and visit the old man then if I want that 'kindly advice' and all." He ran a delicate hand through his silky locks again, brushing his stubborn long bangs from his face. "I have to get to the bottom of this going on with Judy."

"All right, Yuri. I wish you good luck. But couldn't you use the door this time?" Flynn suggested, having the feeling his friend was going to deny him anyway.

"Doors are too mainstream, Flynn." Yuri said in a matter-of-fact tone before climbing out the window like an uncivilized man. "See you later." He called to the Commandant as he descended further. Flynn shook his head, but prepared to close the window a little.

"Take care Yuri."

—x-x-x-x—

"Ohh what to do..."

Judith had been looking through different racks, trying to find a good color and brand of the clothes she currently had in her possession. Normally she wouldn't be in this store, shopping for clothes but this was a different matter in which she had to. She didn't have a choice, and that was fine. Her carmine eyes roved over from one rack of clothes to another, running her fingers over the material and textures before deciding to pick up one. The beautiful Krityan held the clothing up against herself, staring at the nearest full scale mirror in the women's department of the store. She stood there, examining herself while the dress of a shirt pressed against her buxom chest. It looked pretty enough; a dark navy color, satin texture with an elegant floral pattern designed around the hems. It didn't have the shoulders covered, though the sleeves remained attached in a feathery way. It was honestly a beautiful shirt, and it nearly matched her hair. "Hm, it doesn't look like it'll fit too snuggly on me." Judith noted as she tested the elastic in the faille material. "Stretches and contracts to the body, I see. Hmm."

"Oh hello there, m'dear! How can I help you?"

Judith's attention turned from the mirror to an aged, smiling old kindly woman. She had graying brown hair, tied into a bun, similar to the Krityan's, and had on a fair turquoise dress. Her dark green eyes showered gentleness that Judith returned the gesture.

"Oh hello, ma'am. I'm actually doing just fine. First time shopping for these kind of things." Judith replied, keeping a genuine smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Oh I see." The kind old woman nodded slowly. "Are you excited m'dear?"

"Yes, actually. I'll admit I am a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, dear. It'll all work out in the end. Does he know?" The woman's forest green eyes met Judith's wine-red ones, who kept her gentle grin.

"No, he doesn't, but I plan on telling him." The young female replied. 'I just don't know how he'll react to it though...' She thought gravely to herself. She frowned a bit at herself; lately she had been avoiding him for good measure because the truth of it all, she was scared. She was deathly afraid of what he would say to her whenever she told him. Judith had only been afraid three times in her life. Once, when her father died when she was nine; second, when Yuri had fallen off Zaude many months ago, never to be seen again, presumably dead; and third, when her confession of love for the man finally left her mouth.

But none of those could compare to this—dare she say—new fear she felt now. Yuri's reaction to her confession, as well as his own, was startling. But she was sincerely happy that he honestly returned those feelings to her. Her question was: how would he react to this? Would he reject it or accept it? A good portion of her conscience told her it would be all right. Their relationship would just grow closer with it and never waver.

But, there was that shadow of doubt looming around her. That what-if of dread. That was what she feared the most. She had temporarily allowed it to separate her from the man she deeply cared for and essentially made love with. It was that tiny reason that she kept evading him. At times when he wasn't looking, Judith would gaze at him, longingly. She wanted to tell him so badly the truth, everything.

She knew he was growing concerned with her odd behavior. The last time he confronted her about it, she simply smiled and lied. Told him she just needed some space because there were some emotional scars that reopened and everything was going to be all right. He seemingly understood her and shared her a kiss, though was hesitant to leave her side. It felt so wrong to her, to lie. It was very uncharacteristic of her to do so, especially to Yuri.

He'd done nothing to deserve that, deserve this silence she cast over them. This wheel of separation.

Something was awfully wrong with her.

And three months ago, she had figured out why. It was during an escort mission from Aspio to Halure. Rita had been there during said mission, as she had important business with Zaphias but decided to tag along. Judith had been fine that afternoon, honest to Phaeroh, but not until a pack of Rhinossus ganged up at them. She had been careless that time. While the caravan they were protecting wasn't harmed in any way, thanks to Rita's quick thinking and timely casting—having calibrated her blastia's formula to manipulate mana instead of aer ahead of time—the horned beasts were felled almost instantaneously.

Judith didn't suffer any major injuries, but the surprise attack to her abdomen caused her to suddenly lurch and vomit. Rita had screamed her name, panicking and asking if she was all right. It was like a blessing that they had been a few miles from Halure, getting there safely where Judith was examined fir any injuries. She hadn't sustained any but when the town's medical examiner asked her questions prior to her forcing to spoil her lunch, she could tell something was about to happen. Perhaps she was sick, she thought. She did feel dizzy sometimes and nauseous, a bit crankier than normal when getting up in the mornings.

Judith honestly thought those were nothing.

How wrong was she.

During her recollection of memories and worries, Judith hadn't realized she had walked up to the counter of the store, her arm having more than one shirt draped over her left arm fir purchase. The kind old lady rang up the price of three hundred and fifteen Gald—which wasn't so bad for some nice clothes—and bagged the items neatly.

"Thank you for shopping at Zaphias Corner Market. I hope to see you again, dear."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Judith politely bowed before exiting the store. Before she reached the door, she heard the old woman's voice again.

"Oh and hon? Don't be afraid to tell him. You two love and know one another, I can tell with that look on your face. He won't reject. In fact, I believe he will be overjoyed." She said with a reassuring smile. "Everything will be all right. Just be brave and let him know."

The young female spearwoman stared long and hard at the kind, assuring and compassionate words she was given. Judith smiled again after regaining from her light stupor. "Thank you, ma'am. I will." The Krityan nodded, pushing a stray of indigo locks from her face.

"Take care now. And congratulations."

Judith nodded her thanks and finally left the store with finality in her heart. She needed to see Yuri, and the sooner she saw him, the sooner she can test her new resolve. She had to tell him, and soon before he grew even more concerned or was too late. Krityans did have a slightly different build than humans, but something in her pointedly told her Yuri was not even really human anyway. Not that it honestly mattered—she needed to find him.

The rebuilding of Zaphias was slowly but surely coming along, the knights assisting the public. It was a grand sight to see, and showing that Flynn and Ioder were actually making progress with the rebuilding of the Empire since Alexei's tyranny. She smiled happily, keeping her cool as she saw children running around, playing games and enjoying themselves, blissfully unaware of being watched by the lady warrior from afar.

Her carmine orbs fell rigid on the children, her ears tuning in to listening to their joyous choir of cries and laughter and momentarily stopped so she could observe them silently, the brown paper bag's thinly woven handles—that held her new clothes resting in her delicately gloved hands. She sighed in content as the group of children, both human and Krityan alike, ran amok like wild hyenas that had too much sugar. Once again without noticing it, Judith was looking at the progenies, staring longingly at them.

She also noticed two people, a man and a woman, hugging one another as a child that resembled both of them in one way or another, ran up to them excitedly. Both picked up the child and hugged him in tight embrace and kissed the little boy's head. They were just so happy, so full of life—was that it? Was that what she longed for? A happy, small family with Yuri? As a young woman, it had been apart of her future plans of course. Even when she was a child, she dreamt of having her own family.

Would it ever come true? A normal woman's true and real desire was to marry the man she truly loved, get their own house and then have kids and raise them with all love and care. Judith chuckled to herself; she was far beyond normal standards. She wasn't a stereotypical damsel in distress that needed rescuing every second. She could handle herself in a fight and on her own. She always had since she learned to pick up a weapon and train herself. Judith loved to fight as if she were dancing—such a graceful feat that could not be matched. Yuri had once told her that she made fighting like a new form of art and expression and that he personally liked her style.

Just thinking of him and his words tickled her cheeks a bit and tinted a rosy shade. 'I suppose it is.' She commented to herself, smiling. Thinking back on it, Yuri hadn't told her that with his usual playful voice. It was in his "I'm-being-serious-and-honest" voice. When Judith's eyes landed on the three persons that made up the family she had seen earlier, they were now walking around, enjoying themselves. The child was in between them, his parents' hands each holding his and smiling. When they were out of her eye range, Judith steered her gaze towards the exuberant children prior to the small family.

A heavy throb ached when she saw the family of three leave. Seeing them left her unusually wishing and needing for some reason. It was true; she desired and wanted that. She wanted that happy trio family to be her, Yuri, and—

—their soon to be born child.

How could she tell him that she was with his child? Scratch that, even before they confessed, it was obvious they had made love before that, and because of the doctor in Halure informed her, she had been pregnant a week before they fought Alexei at Zaude. How would he react that she had been carrying his child since then technically? It was true that Krityan newborns are born much faster than human newborns.

But this was a Krityan and human child inside her and she was barely showing a bulge at all. That was something that wasn't too far-flung out there, but extremely rare in its own right. Not only that, through her diagnosis, samples and thorough tests, the doctor informed her that her child would be less human than she thought it would be. Krityan, yes, but deduced the inherited genes the father passed on were anything but human traits. How odd, but Judith didn't care.

This was their child. Hers and his alone. Nobody could change that. Yuri was still Yuri regardless of what he was. If he happened to be a monster that disguised itself as a passable human being, then he was the most clever and kind one out there.

Now that she thought about it, being with child for so long, why didn't she feel anything effecting her back then? And Alexei had kicked her back in the stomach several times during their fight. Judith frowned deeply; that bastard could have killed her child easily then. If Yuri finds out, he'd wished to revive Alexei and most kill him repeatedly over twenty times to justify his indignant fury.

Because that would be the very Yuri thing of him to do.

Shaking from her thoughts, Judith turned her gaze away from the children, knowing patiently she would have one of her own very soon. She stepped carefully as she had to watch where she was going. Not only were there ground obstacles to cross, but people and knights that might mingle in her way unexpectedly.

"Now, I just have to find Yuri and tell him that I'm—"

"Judy?"

The Krityan froze in her steps, her heart nearly jumped from her chest as she recognized the voice from behind her. Had he been in this city all this time? If not, how did he find her? She hadn't told anyone where she'd be going. Then it suddenly hit her: Yuri would likely return to Zaphias to help rebuild it. The imperial city was in fact his first home regardless, and seeing to its reconstruction was possibly on the top of his priorities. Regaining herself and putting on her casual smile, the beauty Krityan turned about face and saw the ebon clad swordsman approaching her with that concerned expression on his face. She was glad she found him anyway, or rather, he found her.

"Hello, Yuri." She replied sweetly, her carmine irises locking onto those dangerously handsome grey orbs of his. She brushed back that persistent strand of indigo from her face again. Yuri watched her as he drew closer, embracing the Krityan once he crossed the distance between them. Judith hugged back, still smiling and wondering about the sudden hug.

Had... Had he been more worried than she anticipated?

"Yuri?"

"Judy, are you feeling all right?"

"Y-Yes, I am. How—?"

The male cut her off with a tender kiss to her lips, holding her gently between his firm lock on her curvaceous body. It lasted a few seconds before they broke apart, Yuri ran his left hand through her soft, plush dark blue locks tenderly as his kiss.

"I was worried about you, just letting you know." The long haired swordsman admitted, a glint of honest joy and soft tease evident in his eyes. Judith graced his expression with her own, relieved in her own right.

"I know," the Krityan said slowly, reaching up with one hand to run it alongside his unusually baby-texture skin. It puzzled her to this day how he retained such texture and yet he was a man. Well, the same could be said about her; her own skin felt smooth like a baby's bottom.

Speaking of babies...

"Yuri? Can I—tell you something?" Judith said, keeping an adamant, casual poker face.

"Of course, Judy. What's up?"

Here it is. The moment she resolved for. Now, she only hoped this wouldn't come out too plain or infuriate him. Or she would mess up and screw her chance over. 'You only have one shot at this, Judy. Make it count.' She prepped herself, taking a deep sigh. She had to do this, she had to do this—

"Judy? You're sort of shaking. Is something wrong?"

Uh-oh, was she really shaking? Judith examined herself briefly before realizing that, yes in fact, she was. It was that bad, huh? Putting on a strong resolve again, her scarlet orbs focused intently on her lover, watching as his own timber grey irises found hers again. "Judy—"

"I'm pregnant, Yuri."

She said it, truthfully and bluntly. The swordsman and the world around them seemed to have frozen solid as Yuri stood there rigid, wondering if he misheard or something. After all, her voice was above a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What was tha—"

"I'm pregnant, Yuri." Judith repeated, a bit more confidently and louder so he actually could hear her. He still remained frozen where he stood. Yuri stared straight forward, not moving an inch. He didn't even blink or breathe. Judith could have sworn he stayed like that for five minutes straight before he attempted to open his mouth.

"...Wh-when..." He barely breathed out.

"Well to be honest, a week before we fought Alexei at Zaude."

The words sunk in rather slowly for the dark haired swordsman. And when they did, he immediately narrowed his eyes and his fists tightened. "That bastard kicked you several times there, too!" Yuri snarled angrily. "If I had known, I'd ran my blade through him, found a way to revive him and kill him again twenty times over!"

Judith shook her head. She had expected him to say that.

"Judy! If you knew, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

And she knew he was going to say that, too. It wasn't exactly easy as it looked. She didn't truly know herself until months ago. Really, how could she have told him something even she didn't know? Those words hadn't left her mouth, but her eyes told their meaning. Her once smiling façade was completely replaced with regret, remorse and fear. If this kind of reaction was all that it took for tough Judith to break down, then...

"Judy... I'm sorry, you don't have to cry." Yuri's voice calmed down and his hands were delicately wiping said tears from her eyes and hugged her again. Wait, she was crying?

"I'm sorry Yuri. I should have told you when I found out." The Krityan admitted, returning the embrace. "I was...scared that you'd reject me because of it... Reject us."

"That'd be pretty stupid of me if I had thought of doing that." Yuri replied, keeping his tone down. "I'd make myself look like an asshole dead beat too." He feathered her downy hair again as he limply pulled away. A smirk replaced his earlier facial interpretation of Rita's Indignation spell.

Judith smiled lovingly, her earlier fear completely washed away with Yuri's confession. The old lady was right. She really had nothing to be afraid about after all. Of course, she wouldn't dismiss the fact she had been afraid of rejection from her beloved. The Krityan beauty was glad it was over and done with.

"...So, too early to tell if boy or girl? And is that bag what I think it is?" Yuri asked, dubbing a casual, but candid expression.

Judith winked sweetly at her boyfriend, a playful giggle replacing her light melancholy. "Yes. I went shopping for early maternity clothes." She replied to his second inquiry. The male chuckled, watching Judith walk away and caught up to her strides.

"And my first question, Judy dear?"

A simper bounced quaintly on her features as she looked up to him. "Much too early, Yuri."

—x-x-x-x—

Not done yet. Thanks for reading/reviewing/stuff.

Title of the story is in Italian for Passionate.

I don't know why I titled it that. Sounded cool and I do love the Appassionata song played by Secret Garden.


	2. Sona

He left his best friend's chambers in the castle through his favorite exit, the window, with a lot on his mind and a determination fired in his heart. Once he had climbed down safely, watching for any knights patrolling around, Yuri quietly made his swift movements to leave the vicinity of the Royal Quarter. Once he was within a distance from the castle, a few nobles that actually stayed outdoors glanced daringly in his direction. Yuri paid them no mind and continued down the winding stairway that led to the Public Quarter.

Yuri was met with a comfortable breeze captured his crepuscular, wool soft locks in its gentle waves, making it dance in a ballroom fashion as he stepped closer towards the Public Quarter. The sun had still been up, lazing in the blue canvas that was the sky, alongside its fluffy white companions called clouds. While his mind had stayed rooted in his self appointed mission to get ahold of Raven for an answer to his plight, Yuri couldn't help but notice the Public Quarter had grown and strengthened. Since Alexei, those hordes of monsters trampling all over the place and the Adephagos several months ago had long gone, Zaphias had been on the road to recovery. The people were helping one another, and he even recognized many from the Lower Quarter here as well, getting affordable supplies and assistance. That entire tragedy put everyone and the world through troubling times, and taking the time to see his former home city binding together to start again, getting back on its feet made him feel proud of it. And at the same time, deep down, he couldn't help but feel a smudge jealous of the city's recovery and happiness. Why was it so full of joy right now when he couldn't be? The one that he wanted to be with, confessed his love to—with extreme difficulty, as he couldn't even find the exact words at the time—and eventually shared a bed together, was avoiding him.

Yuri didn't damn well care about a lot of things. He didn't care about what people said about him or what they thought about him. He didn't care about his health either; as long as he could live each day, do daily human functions and fight until his heart was content, he wouldn't budge. And, to those things he did care for were his friends and of course, his beloved Krityan goddess. If he had to make everything in order, his dear Judy would come first. He had put her at the top of his priority list and made sure she stayed there. When he thought of her, he could only chuckle sincerely, especially during their journey when they had their moments alone, teasing Karol, joking around or even fighting monsters.

The aphotic haired swordsman kept his strides through the Public Quarter slow and steady, so he wouldn't bump into anyone. He had a small habit for getting lost in his thoughts. Someone else would usually be there to snap him out of them and back to reality. Normally when his circle of friends were only a trio, Flynn or Repede would joist him. Over the past year and couple of months, his band of companions expanded beyond the honey blond knight and wolf-dog.

A sheltered princess with library book crammed knowledge, plenty of useful and healing techniques, maturing to know her country better, and like a sister to him. A young boy who aspired to run his own guild and felt like a little brother over time, trying to do his best. A blastia obsessed genius mage with intelligence he could ever fathom. An old man that may womanize but had an alarming amount of knowledge himself. Controlled by a madman over the years but eventually found his saving mercy call. A young blonde girl pirate that used to crush on him until she found her memories and began to consider the little teen as a friend. And lastly, a beautiful Krityan that fought with dancing grace and made it look too complicated. No matter what, they were his friends, and he cherished them all.

Especially Judy.

It hadn't been her appearance in general that captivated him. Something else about her garnered his attention and forced it upon the azure-haired woman. Whether it was the fact they shared a heated passion for fighting strong monsters, fighting in general, similar tastes in food, or that they shared a similar path. He couldn't put his finger on it but whatever it was, it had drawn them together. They had averred their affections towards the other, and that resulted in one of many things.

But why now, was Judy avoiding him?

Yuri tried to think of some reasons why but none would present themselves to him, no matter how hard he tried. Then, Flynn's words echoed in his mind. What if she was hiding something from him? That wasn't anything beyond normal; in fact there were some things about Judy he still didn't know, though knew she'd tell him in time. He had to be patient with her on that one. But, for some reason, this wasn't normal. Yuri felt she was hiding something that he really SHOULD know. He didn't want to worry about it, but now that it was on the top head of his thoughts, he couldn't dismiss them. A dreaded thought grazed his mind, one he wished it never crossed. What if—no!

"Judy would never do that," he told himself confidently. "She wouldn't do that." He repeated over and over.

But one tiny seed of doubt crammed itself in the back of his head, shouting: 'But what if it was true? That she is seeing someone else? That she hadn't been satisfied with you?' Yuri frowned at the defiant, doubtful voice. It was wrong, very and truly wrong. His precious Krityan wouldn't do that. Sure she flirted and was playful but had been careful after they confessed and after everything else that followed behind. No, it was wrong. Always and forever. Judy wouldn't—she wouldn't betray him like that. There's was still a long road ahead of them. That ever growing relationship that involved the two of them.

But damn it! A tiny bit of him listened to that minuscule voice that told him Judy was going behind his back and seeing someone else worthy of her emotions and her all. And imagining the Krityan leaving on Ba'ul in the distance, far from him, left him...Scared? Yuri rarely ever got scared. Or frightened for that matter. There were a few things that did scare him. When he lost Flynn in a huge crowd when they were kids, he became afraid of losing his best friend. When Estelle had been under Alexei's control, he became angry but scared at the same time. Having gathered his courage and conveyed to Judy about his feelings for her scared him silly. Getting stabbed by that woman—correction: bitch, in his terms—Sodia for no damn reason, falling off of Zaude months ago, that made him scared for his life. But this, feeling like the one you truly love, that you poured your heart into and they reciprocated those feelings, was cheating on you...that outright terrified him.

Yuri stopped walking, eyes widened in disbelief. "It's not true. She's not like that, damnit." He kept repeating to himself incessantly, reassuring himself over the course of the fifteen minutes he had been in deep thought. But that fucking little voice kept bashing at him with its annoying hammer of doubt, trying to make him crack and think otherwise. No, he wouldn't let it.

He needed to take his mind off that. Thankfully, the laughter of children caught his immediate attention and his stone grey eyes locked onto the busy little progenies running around. They weren't anywhere near him, playing their game of tag or whatever it was, but he noticed their joyous hollering from his fair distance. They were just little kids, enjoying themselves without a care in the world. He noticed some were Krityan and human children playing together. In all fairness, that wasn't exactly abnormal by any means. Krityans existed everywhere...

However, now that he thought about it, those certain thoughts about a particular one flooded back again. Cursing his luck, which he was sure it had been anything but bad luck, he tore his focus off the screaming kids and tuned it somewhere else. Damn, where was Judy when you needed to see her? He needed to confront her one more time, to quell this cloud of doubt that he never wanted to form, to know her real reason why. He wished it so badly—!

Yuri blinked as he saw something walking from the direction of a clothing store. The person moved quite quickly, then stopped after a while of wandering a bit. From what he could tell, the person was a Krityan and a female one at that. Of course it was; fate loved to toy with him. The lady Krityan seemed to have been staring at the playing kids he had spotted five minutes ago, and then found something else of interest. Curiosity wasn't something Yuri played along with for some time, but it got the better of him. He made a quick assumption judging by how she turned her head and looked around, trying to pinpoint what caught her eye.

Yuri saw it—well, he saw them.

A family of three.

A little boy had ran up to his parents, and they picked him up and hugged and kissed him. Mushy things like that never bothered the swordsman, but something, a prickly twinge of a feeling poked him in the heart. Just staring at the small family made his jealousy return a bit. As much as he wanted to remember, he couldn't recall anything of his parents at all. Faint and blurry images always clouded and blocked him out from the memories, shielding them behind a solid wall. As long as he could remember, he had always lived in the Lower Quarter since he was quite young, probably when he was five or six. That's oddly when the memories start for him and often he wondered if there were more before that. Kids that had their parents with them were lucky, including Flynn when he had his. Yuri—had nobody to call his own as he grew up. He didn't have his parents; he had been abandoned. Hanks and the rest of the Lower Quarter eventually became his family.

And that eventually led to this new age. After the journey, he met new people; His friends became his new family.

Back to the Krityan woman, Yuri squinted to get a closer look at her. The paper brown bag she carried in her white gloved hands, that curvaceous form, that bun in her azure hair and spear strapped to her back... Yuri's eyes snapped open; he only knew one Krityan in the world who could don on such clothing—even though most of female Krityans dressed similarly—and still looked prepared to fight a horde of stampeding monsters regardless of pose. It was amazing he hadn't recognized her sooner! It was Judy! Yuri wanted to kick himself where it hurt the most for not noticing her quicker. He could put most of the blame on his arguing thoughts and distractions as a reason. Still, he hadn't been expecting to see her here in Zaphias.

What had she been here for? To shop for clothes? She rarely went shopping for new clothes in a while, so that was a bit of a surprise. Didn't she need some personal space time? When she looked in his direction, though not exactly at him, Yuri could see her expression clearly. She had that longing look in her eyes, he could tell. She had given him that face plenty of times and he couldn't fathom why she did or what. The expression wasn't anything new but it concerned him a great deal.

'I did wish she was here and it actually came true,' he thought, recalling his earlier thoughts. He wanted to confront her about this nagging issue in the back of his mind. To get it off his chest once and for all and be happy with his lovely Judy. 'Here goes nothing.' Yuri paced himself, keeping his stride steady like before. Judith had turned around for some reason, and was walking away—unaware she was being followed most likely—from her current spot. That wasn't good. Yuri sped up, keeping calm but determined to get to the Krityan beauty before she left to who knew where.

"Judy?"

Yuri watched her patiently as he slowed down to a stop. Judith had frozen in her steps when she heard her name being called. The orbs of his cinereal ocular focus stared at her, and a face twisted with visible concern and hidden doubt underneath his masking expression. When the Krityan beauty finally turned around, Yuri noticed she had masked her earlier façade in the short amount of time, smiling at him. He strode closer to her, noting how firm she held the brown bags thin straps in her equally thin fingers.

"Hello, Yuri." She replied sweetly. If anyone had been ignorant and hadn't known any better, they'd have missed the exceptionally tiny gasp she emitted. Yuri was a perceptive man, and he jokingly said he'd always wanted to surprise Judy someday. Apparently, he accomplished his joking goal and didn't feel too...rewarded. His response back didn't feel normal. Judy was a hard one to sneak up on, let alone surprise. She'd be the one to have a hand in aforementioned surprises.

Her carmine gaze met his ash stone ones and before another second passed, Yuri crossed the distance and embraced her. It wasn't too hard but it was firm. He breathed a silent sigh of relief while he took in her sweet smell and touch of her smooth skin. He wasn't a romantic kind of man, but he had his moments—this is one of them. It took Judy a few seconds to register what just happened before returning the gesture, satisfying a tiny bit of his concern.

"Yuri?" Judy had probably wondered why he came out of nowhere and hugged her. She was inviting him to speak. There were tons of questions piling up in his mind. He wanted to ask all of them so badly, to quell his doubting cloud, to stop himself from hurting his own self. Judy was a devoted and faithful friend and partner. She wouldn't betray him and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they had going on. The questions were burning at the tip of his tongue, tempting him to blurt them all out in one go.

But instead, only one of the many surfaced: "Judy, are you feeling all right?"

As much as he wanted to drown her in his questioning spree, his heart was hellbent on her well-being and demanded him to ask her of it. There was no mistake that he was worried and concerned for her. She had been avoiding him with great measure, and as much as he didn't want to admit it aloud, he was deeply hurt. Hurt that she evaded him and dodged his questions before. Now that she was here, right in front of him, he dared to let go of her. All his worrying built up and unleashed its fury moments ago. Yuri clung, deep down believing she'd disappear if he let go. How childish to think so, but he truly believed it. He waited tentatively for her reply, keeping his eyes closed.

"Y-Yes, I am." Why did she sound so...baffled? That wasn't the right word here, but it would have to fit. While he wasn't completely sated with her answer, it did him well to know that she was okay. "How—?"

Yuri was sure she was going to ask him how he got here, given that she had Ba'ul and the journey from Dahngrest to Zaphias was at least a two week travel for a single person. But he gently cut her off with a delicate, legato like kiss of his smooth lips locking with hers. Judith hadn't been taken aback by this from Yuri's perspective; she returned it, further giving into the close contact she had grown accustomed to with him.

The nagging voice returned to badger the swordsman to ask his girlfriend but Yuri silenced it, knowing that part wasn't important. Deep in his gut, he had a feeling Judy needed him, like he needed her. They eventually pulled away gingerly from the kiss, Yuri's worry now full blown and activated. "I was worried about you, just letting you know." Somehow, he managed to calm and control that bubbling concern. His eyes shone with sincere joy and there was just a tiny hint of tease hidden under those silver grey irises. Her proud scarlet orbs shone with evident relief as she gazed back, of what Yuri couldn't identify.

"I know," Judy said, almost knowingly, which didn't surprise the ebon clad male any. It must be due to their close, strengthening bond that they could nearly tell or feel what the other felt. However, that didn't seem to apply to the situation of Judy's evasion for the past few weeks. She ran one of her gloved hands across his equally smooth skin on his face in a loving manner.

Yuri closed his eyes again for just a moment to relish and spoon in her gentle touch. It honestly felt great, relaxing, and he missed it.

It hadn't stopped even as Judy paused for a quick moment before resuming and asked, "Yuri? Can I—tell you something?" His grey eyes reopened slowly as he looked at her, wondering. His doubtful questions and inquiries resurfaced as she spoke those words. Would he finally get the answers to his silent doubting cloud? He hated thinking like that especially towards someone he cared and trusted deeply. Judy's face remained exceptionally adamant about it, so Yuri knew it had to be important. Well, mostly everything she had to say was important.

"Of course, Judy. What's up?"

Yuri waited quietly again for his girlfriend to tell him whatever she had on her mind. Certainly, he was anticipating quite anxiously and patiently. His mind swirled with several ideas, one forming after the other. What was Judy going to say? His heart thumped against his chest, pounding in perpetuum and wondered silently if Judy could hear his racing, staccato paced heartbeat. There was no use trying to calm it. Yuri knew he would have to accept it for what it was whenever it came from her mouth. An unsettling quietude between them grew, and Yuri's anxiety caught up with him. When did his beautiful Krityan goddess become so quiet she was acting tacitly?

His dusk colored irises stopped short on Judy's shaking form. This was one of those mysterious surprises she would show. Why was she...shaking like that? Was she nervous? Afraid? Whatever it could be, it did not bode well with Yuri. His anxiety calmed down and his worry activated again in its place. He rubbed her arms softly, hoping to soothe the near frightened deer look in her eyes. This was, needless to say, very unJudylike. "Judy? You're sort of shaking. Is something wrong?"

Whatever it could be, patronizing his dear Judith, he would find a way to still it. Not only that, but the information she would tell him, or was going to, was tempting his patience like helter-skelter—

"Judy—"

"I'm pregnant, Yuri."

He froze. He stopped breathing. The world around him halted and also froze in place. His mind couldn't define or fathom the meaning of those three words. No, the first two words. What was that feeling in the bottom of his stomach? Why did his voice stop? Why did his heart stop beating? Was this some cruel joke? Was all he worried about was a caper from his girlfriend? His mind blocked out all accusations and confusion, pinpointing on only one question.

"What was tha—" Yuri couldn't finish. His voice was barely above a whisper and he was wondering why it sounded so weak all of a sudden.

"I'm pregnant, Yuri." Judy repeated, much more slowly.

The world start rotating around and Yuri found himself sponging in those three words again. Again. He didn't budge at all. The windy breeze didn't faze him at all. His brain was stuck on that phrase, dissecting it and careening it to and fro. Why did that phrase bury deeply into his heart? It didn't hurt at all, but it filled him with...joyous fain. His brain started working and turning the cogs of wheels, finally allowing the phrase to carve into his heart and settle. His breath returned, he blinked his eyes and his heartbeat rapped in tandem with his shallow breath. Slow and steady, much like his strides earlier. All the questions he wanted to ask the Krityan were vanquished by that simple, breading of words. They were like carrion after a deadly carnage, ripe and ready for the vultures of his mind to pluck and devour, then erase forever. They didn't matter anymore; only Judy did.

And for the life of him, he still couldn't find his voice. "...Wh-when..." He managed to breathe out, unsure where his voice had came from. He was certain he lost it.

"Well to be honest, a week before we fought Alexei at Zaude."

Slowly but surely, her answer also settled down and within a few moments, his face darkened. She had been pregnant since then?! And that bastard ex-Commandant had kicked her in the stomach multiple times when she went head on to fight him, keeping him busy while everyone else recovered from his insane artes and attacks. Yuri narrowed his eyes, fists clenched tight. How dare he?! He could have killed his kid! And Judy? Why hadn't she told him? Why didn't she stay out of the fight, knowing she was? She risked the life of not only herself but their kid's life!

"That bastard kicked you several times there, too!" He snarled angrily. "If I had known, I'd have ran my blade through him, found a way to revive him, and kill him twenty times over!" He visibly shouted. Yuri didn't care if people overheard him. 'And I would do more than that, too.' He added in thought darkly.

Judy apparently knew he would have done that, evident of her knowing expression. Yuri looked at her finally, apprehension surfacing once again. "Judy! If you knew, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Really, he would have liked to have known about such information, considering it involved him in more ways than one.

He was angry. Angry that he never knew of this. He was upset at Judy for never telling him. He was livid at Alexei for causing harm to his unborn and Judy. And most of all, he was angry at himself. He had been ignorant of the signs she subconsciously had given him for the past few months. The longing looks she passed to him on occasion, her appetite change and those odd cravings at times, occasional vomiting and those times they bypassed stores during light trips to either Zaphias—when they were visiting Estelle—or during supply replenishments in Dahngrest. All of them were signs!

He had been so...stupid. He had inquired about them sometimes when he caught her doing either of the aforementioned. But, he thought it was completely normal, though he did wonder if Flynn ever got ahold of a kitchen if Judith had thrown up. Apparently that was far from the truth. Three months into this and he was already a terrible father!

Father.

Such a foreign word to him, something he hadn't known or if he even had one. After all, he deemed himself as an abandoned orphan. Now, with that foreign word slowly attaching itself to his person, it was his turn. Something he had no experience in, or knew an inkling of how to be one. It was going to be his new label, a new title within the next few months. Yuri knew those three words were every married man's greatest joy. He heard it a few times from Raven during the journey and Yuri had simply minded it, but never thought it would apply to him in the future. There was a problem in that "theory", he decided to call it.

He was not a married man.

He and Judy were not wedded.

Judy was not his wife.

And quite frankly, Yuri didn't know if they would even get that far into the relationship. Hell, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, he would have a little half him in the next five to six months. Or however long it would take Judy to have the baby. Yeah, baby. His child. Something he helped create and bring into the world.

Yuri, for the fourth time in his life, felt terrified.

One thing, who would the baby look like? Him or Judy? Girl or boy? Dare he say, would it be twins? Triplets? Oh no, he shouldn't think anything beyond one kid. One would be enough, thank you very much. As these thoughts plagued him, Yuri noticed the look Judy was giving him. Her smile was gone, having been replaced with sadness, regret and...fear?

The ebon clad male stared at her for a brief moment, trying to decipher this sudden change in the azure-haired Krityan until it suddenly dawned on him. His eyes once again widened in realization. Judy was...afraid. He couldn't understand why she looked at him and felt that way, however he had an inkling. Her eyes told the story clear as day: she hadn't known herself. There was no way she could have told him if she herself didn't know about her own pregnancy. It was clearly evident that she had found out recently.

She had bore this heavy burden all on her own, without him. Damn, he was a terrible lover too. If only he had been more perceptive, more aware. And honestly, he should have known this would have been a consequence after sharing a bed with each other for a few nights. No, he would never regret their decisions or have second thoughts. This was his kid and it was coming whether he was ready or not. The Krityan, despite her ability to put on a straight face, had misted eyes when looking at him, suspiciously appearing as tears.

"Judy... I'm sorry, you don't have to cry."

Yuri hugged her again, carefully and firmly again. He couldn't decipher what she was feeling, only provide the comfort. She was hurt in some way, afraid of something but he wouldn't allow it any longer. She had to know he was right here for her and wouldn't dare let her slip out of his radar again.

Eventually, Judy found her arms wrapping around his masculine frame, drawing her head closer to his chest, closing her eyes for only a moment. "I'm sorry, Yuri. I should have told you when I found out." She admitted softly. "I was scared that you'd reject me because of it...reject us."

At that, he wanted to laugh in a hearty outburst. However, such an action would have been very uncalled for, extremely inappropriate and insensitive during this delicate situation. He wouldn't dream of rejecting his girlfriend, let alone knowing she was carrying a part of him in her. Yuri understood the gravity of a life and how important it was. Plus, he would never think about abandoning someone he cared for, ever. Especially his kid. Sure, he could be reckless and somewhat irresponsible when it came to drinking on good days off, but a kid was a huge responsibility that he wouldn't just jack off on.

"That'd be pretty stupid of me if I thought of that," Yuri replied, making sure his tone had calmed and collected. "I'd make myself look like an asshole dead beat, too." He finished, speaking only truth. He was not a man who ran from his duties, and he certainly didn't aspire to begin that career, either.

He smirked as he tenderly feathered her plush azure locks that hung over her forehead. Judy recovered from her evident fear, looking relieved and began to construct herself back to her original self. She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, a moment Yuri was sure he'd never forget. The helter-skelter was finally over now. He basically got the reason for her evasions of him in all but three words in a way.

Judy's hand returned to holding her bag and Yuri released his hold of her. He felt excited now, like before a battle. Was this how soon-to-be-fathers felt when hearing such great news that their loved one was going to bear their child? This inexplainable joy, this rushing mixture of both fear of failure and mirth? How long was she, again?

Noticing Judith was a good walk away—when had she gotten that far?—Yuri hurried to catch up, walking in perfect tandem with her strides. Apparently, the bag contained maternity clothes and it was too soon to tell if their child was a girl or boy. Yuri honestly wouldn't care what it was. He'd love them with all he could offer, just like with Judy.

He chuckled as he thought of telling his friends the news. Yuri imagined each of their faces to the sudden announcement. The one he knew who make him laugh for days was Flynn's expression. No matter what, the blond knight's facial changes would look the same from when they were kids.

...When they were kids. It felt like forever ago when they were. It happened so long ago, but so crisp. He remembered the day he befriended the honey blond. It brought him a comfortable smile.

"What's so funny, Yuri?" Judy asked, eyeing him with that endearing smile of hers.

"Nothing Judy, dear. Recalling a good memory of mine." He subconsciously rubbed the back of his right hand, which was adorned in a dark brown, faille leather half-glove. The Krityan noticed the action and giggled a bit.

"Oh really? Is it the story behind why you keep your glove on?"

Yuri shrugged. "Could be. Not too sure if it is. I tend to have different ones floating around." He answered, ironically and successfully dodging that bullet. He trusted Judy, though that was a secret for only him and another to know about. One who shared the same fate, the same curse as he.

He only hoped his kid wouldn't suffer the same predicament, either.

—x-x-x-x—

"Yuri... I trust you. I... I just wanted you to know that."

Two boys—one with short, partially spiky blond hair, dressed in a simple cream shirt with elbow length sleeves, dark brown half-pants and gray full sandal slip ons and the other, with neck length blackish-brown locks, dressed in a baggy-like dark gray, elbow length shirt that buttoned up, dark violet half-pants that had met many stitches and black slip ons—had engaged in a conversation. Stone grey eyes met soft, lake blue ones, curiously staring as to why his best friend suddenly announced that. Of course they could trust each other!

"Well duh, of course you can, Flynn. I trust you a lot too."

It had been a busy, busy day in the capital city of the Ilccyian Empire, and people were everywhere, literally. The two boys were sitting beside the fountain, watching the sun setting over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight and they watched it almost every evening.

"I know, Yuri." Flynn replied, closing his eyes and took soft breaths, then exhaled. "I just fear I might lose you someday."

The darker haired of the two supplied his friend with an 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. The blond eventually reopened his eyes to find the accusatory glance he was getting and frowned. "I-I'm serious, Yuri. I... I know I can't be with you for too long."

Yuri chuckled lightly. "What do you mean? We've been friends since like we were little. We're like ten now." He said jovially, and soon began frowning. "Well, that's how long I'd like it to be."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So why do you think you can't be with me for too long?"

The short haired kid paled at the question but knew he had to answer. He brought it up after all. It would be polite to finish what he started. Flynn took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Yuri... I'm different..." He admitted bashfully.

His friend simply shrugged. "So? I am, too. Who cares about that? Everybody is different. Nobody can be the same."

"No, Yuri! I mean, I'm not as normal as...as you are!" Flynn retorted back, his tiny voice laced with fear. Yuri only blinked, looking at his friend, baffled for words. He eventually found his voice and said,

"What are you saying, Flynn?"

Flynn's eyes began tearing up as he slowly pushed a few strands of his bangs from his face. Underneath it was his perfect skin, but above the pale flesh, there was a light brown-red mark of sorts on it. When Yuri scrunched up his eyes to squint, he could make out a distinct shape. It looked...like a weird reddish 'n' shape with a line going through it. It looked as if his friend had gotten a tattoo but the dark haired boy knew better. That was not a tattoo, but it looked oddly familiar. Where had he seen that before?

"Flynn...?"

"Do... Do you know what this is, Yuri?"

He shook his head no.

Flynn looked away for a second before steeling himself and looking back, tears strung down his face. "It's... It's called a Brand, Yuri. It's... I have a beast and human mixture blood running in with my own. I inherited it. The only one in my family after a hundred years. My...father had once said I had to hide it...before he passed away..."

Yuri blinked in confusion, not understanding. "W-Why for?"

"B-because! If someone saw it... They'd know I wasn't a regular person. That I'm... I'm just a Branded! I'd get kicked out or killed or worse. Just because someone earlier in my family line decided to marry one of the sub-humans and now ruined it for me." Flynn didn't have any hatred in his eyes, but Yuri could tell there was pain behind how he used the term "sub-human". It was common knowledge to know about the half-man beasts that inhabited Terca Lumireis. They were as common as Krityans were but have hardly ever been sighted.

And dear Flynn was half of them.

"I'm going to age slower soon, Yuri. You will grow older much faster than me, and I... I will remain the same for a long time." The blond continued, not looking at his best friend anymore. "You don't want to be my friend anymore... Do you? Being friends with...a Branded."

Yuri gave him the longest stare ever before smiling. "Flynn, first, shut up."

"Wha—?"

Yuri held up his hand to silence the light haired child. "I don't care what you are. You're my friend, okay?" Before he could say anything in reply to that, Yuri carried on. "It doesn't change who you are. You're still Flynn, my best friend. So what if you have mixed blood in you? At the end of the day, you're still a person. A living being. You're just special that's all. There's no shame in that."

"...but..."

"Besides, I understand what you're going through. At least, now I do."

Flynn blinked, addled. "What do you mean, Yuri? How could you possibly understand me? This problem? You're...completely human. You could live a perfectly normal life and I-I can't...!"

"Flynn, I said I understand now and I mean it!" Yuri cut in abruptly. "I may not live in fear like you do because I never understood what it meant. I had always thought it normal until I gotten odd looks before." Yuri's fiercely shining eyes glanced another direction when Flynn gaped at him. That's not possible... Was it? His best friend—?

"...You can't mean..."

Yuri slowly undid the bandage wrap around his right hand. When it came off, he flashed Flynn the backside of his palm.

There, appearing as if tattooed with a brown utensil, was a mark similar to Flynn's own. However, instead of looking like an elegant bird design, this one appeared like a beast with four legs and a tail. It looked like...a wolf. "I never knew what this meant. I grew up not knowing, but when someone asked me if one of my parents were a sub-human... I... Thought it was bad to have it out in the open. So Flynn, don't say I don't understand, okay?"

Flynn seemed to be at a loss for words. Here they were, in the most racist nation against the man-beasts in the entire world. They were so alike in this regard and more. Yuri smiled warmly when he found Flynn hugging him. They were best friends, sharing a similar fate, a similar curse. In this world where they would be or could be shunned.

Not matter what... They would have to hide their marks, their brands, from the public eye. Nobody else could know except them.

And later on, in the future, they could trust more honest people.

—x-x-x-x—

Ok done. I apologize for any out of character personalities. I really tried.

Still not yet done though so stay tuned. Whew, my hands hurt. Thank you for faves and such. Much appreciated.


	3. Osservata

"...urry! We have...o get to...phias!"

"...can't run...fu...ther. I'm sorry...lug..."

Shadows. He saw them. It was too dark and too clouded to see them, their shapes. But one was definitely taller than the other. He heard thunder booming and rolling by from somewhere, but he couldn't tell. The voices were speaking much too quickly for him to understand, and they seemed to speak in a strange language. But, for some reason, he understood it. Understood it perfectly, as if he had known it his entire life. He could hear someone breathing heavily near him...no wait, make that two people. They were panting as if out of breath from running for a long time.

"It's...y...rla. We'll hav...stop here...r awhil..."

"But we must...wdle. They will...ind us if we stop n..."

"Then I will...y behin... Please...ake him with you... I will...efend you both from the...anization. They will be c...ing soon. You must...ee! Quic...ly!"

What? What was going on? What was happening? Who was coming?

"No! I will...ot...eave your side! I will...ight...th...ou until I can't any...onger."

"...ou...ust...protect him! Protect him...wi...very...ng you are!"

"...t without you...olug!"

There were more voices in the distance, shouting it seemed, but he couldn't decipher them, either. Everything around him were blurs upon blurs. The two voices that were near him were so familiar, yet he couldn't detail who they belonged to or what gender they were. A thundering clap resounded from somewhere, and the audible sound of a young child whimpered. That... He recognized that.

Suddenly, a clash of sounds, of steel, clanked and the voices grew louder. The child's silent wailing finally unleashed.

"Maaaaama!" The child cried. Then, he saw tiny arms reaching out and a fuzzy image of a person entering his vision.

Who were they? What were they talking about?

"...arla!" The first voice sound, now sounding like a man. "...a...la! Why are...till here? I will handl...s for now! You must fl...with...ri!"

"Vol...take him...our son...ar away from them... They must...ver...ow of his existence again." The second one replied, sounding like a woman. "I shall take...m all out with...ade, or die tryi..."

"Kar...I am much stron...r. Those humans are...tch for me. I cann...ee with your decis..."

The tiny arms reached up again, the child crying more as it tried to move. "Maaaamaaaaa!" Fresh tears rolled down the child's face, he could feel them, as if they were his own. As if he were the one crying the maternal name and shedding those tears. Soon as the name was called out again, a person was coming closer, within his view. It was a woman, and though her image looked fuzzy, he was able to see her. She had a shade of grey-black hair, which looked long. Her pale skin was cornsilk, much like his was. And her eyes were as grey as they could be and her nomadic, white attire made her appear like a goddess than a human being. But, she was familiar!

"Maamaa..." The little child, now evidently a toddler by the recognition of the voice's pitch. And by that as well, it was most likely a little boy's tone. The tiny arms reached for the woman in his vision, and she smiled warmly as she returned it.

"Y...don't cr...Mommy will...me...ck...d...see you. Mommy has t...ight the bad men."

She put her hand on the boy's head it seemed and kissed his forehead. "Mommy...lly loves...ou...i."

The woman began shedding her own tears when she said this, her ash grey gaze looking directly at...him? He felt this was a first person point of view...what? After the white garbed woman, presumably a mother to the little toddler, let him go, the boy began wailing again as she was slowly exiting his vision. His little arms were once again in sight, waving indignantly, grabbing at nothing when the tiny fingers tried to go forward.

"Kar...you d...have to do th..." The older male voice implored. "Allo...e to fight in...r st...d."

"No. To en...e his safety we...ust split up. Take hi...our son far...way fr...ere. Please...Volug." The male, whom was possibly the other speaker, appeared in his line of sight. He had tan skin, what seemed like dark chocolate for hair and from what he could tell, purple eyes. He wasn't so sure but that was the best estimation he could make. He didn't seem like he was wearing anything but white...pants?

"Karl...I do not agre...ith yo...dea. You shou...e the one who tak...m to...ias. You will be safer th...ith Lady Na..and her hu...d." The man's eyes stared down at him as he seemingly knelt in front of him. "Y...i, don't cry an...ore." The tan skinned man said as he looked at him with worry written all over his face, even though it appeared fuzzy.

"Paaaapaaa!" The toddler squealed loudly in protest as the man left his limited vision as well. The woman reappeared and picking him up. He felt his height increase and now he could see higher things. Everything wasn't as dark as it seemed before when he was, presumably on the leveled ground moments ago. However, it was still sunless and the moon was out, barely.

"...Over there! I hea...a kid...!"

"They...t be thi...ay!"

"All rig...! Hurry up...ca...ure them. Bring th...id to me, a...ive!"

"Yessir!"

Huh? Were those more voices? They sounded so far away. Were they coming nearer? Were they pursuing someone? Who did those voices belong to? Another murderous round of snowballing thunder roared darkly into the night, frightening the little boy in the woman's arms. Was it going to rain?

"They a...oming this way. Ka...a, y...eed to go now, rig...ow." The male's voice said. "I wi...old them off wh...ou...cape! Hurry!" Next thing he heard was a low, deeply tuned growl of a wolf, whom howled with vigor. Whoa, what was that?! A monster? But, those two people he saw. Who were they? Why did they sound and look so familiar to him? What the hell was going on?

None of this was making any sense to him...

—x-x-x-x—

"Yuri, are you all right?"

The ebon clad swordsman barely lifted his head from the table which he had sulked upon this morning. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn for no reason, tired and frustrated by a stupid dream—the same one he'd been having since he could remember as a child—and he was not any step closer from deciphering its meaning or the whole picture of it. What the hell did it mean, anyway?

In front of him was Karol and Repede, the young Guildmaster of Brave Vesperia and his loyal canine companion of four years. Both donned worried expressions of their own way, the pair of sapphire and coffee brown eyes on him. Yuri hated it when he worried his friends, especially in his shy moments of weakness. That continuous, mysterious dream kept plaguing and haunting him everyday, every night, everywhere he went. Sometimes he would disregard it completely for a long time, but after some time, it would return with a vengeance.

So infuriating, that stupid dream!

"Yeah, no need for you to worry about me, Captain." Yuri replied to the now-thirteen year old brunet. His gaze turned to the wolf-dog, a hand scratching behind his ears. "You too, Repede." The blue-coated dog sponged in the affection he was garnering and wagged his tail in glee response.

"I'm glad you're okay, but you should take a break when you can. You kind of look overwhelmed sometimes." Karol said, taking a seat by the older male. "Judith's been saying you wake up at the middle of the night lately, so I was just concerned..."

"Nothing gets passed Judy, it seems."

"Yuri, if you're not feeling good—"

"Karol..."

The teenager blinked at the sudden calling of his name. Usually, Yuri called him by "Boss" or "Captain", rarely ever by his name. Something wasn't right here. Something...Yuri was going to say something serious. He prepared for it and met his gaze temporarily. "What is it, Yuri?"

"It's going to be fine. All it was...was just a bad dream. That's it." It was the truth. That dream, that forever followed him, had been a bad dream. For years, running rampant through his mind unsolved. Replaying over and over, becoming a constant reminder of his failure to recall what it really is. Is it just a cursed dream, or was that...was that part of his memories?

Wasn't it true that if a dream occurs consistently, that it was a lost memory trying to unravel itself?

"If you're sure."

"Peachy positive, Captain."

"Woof!" Repede piped in, glad to know that was solved. However, the dog wasn't totally convinced Master number one was as "fine" as he claimed to be. Repede knew the man for four years; during the time, he learned to pick up and detect certain emotions Yuri displayed and which ones he tended to hide. The azure wolf-dog was also the man's "rant outlet" at times when he had been upset. And, this time seemed like no different for Yuri; when upset or in vulnerable moments like this, he needed time to recoup. He'd be back on his feet soon enough. Repede had faith in his Master number one.

On the topic of masters, subconsciously, he was thinking of Master number two...

"Okay then. Well, we received a couple requests and jobs today. I just got them and one of them is high pay!" Karol jeered excitedly, shuffling through his large bag and pulling out the envelopes.

"Oohh really?" A dulcet, sing-song voice cued in. The boys already knew who it was and when they looked, down came Judy in her battle attire and lance strapped to her back. However, her full round tummy was truly evident that she was with child, precisely five months and two weeks in. Her smile was playful as she strode over towards the table. Yuri frowned; what was Judy doing, putting that back on?" What is it?" She asked.

"Hold on let me get it!" Karol quickly reopened the envelope, taking out its contents. "Could you read it, Yuri?" Not objecting, Yuri took the slip of paper from his teenage hands, standing up from his chair to read it aloud:

"To Brave Vesperia,

I am a traveler, and am in need of an escort to the furthermost edge of Sands of Kogorh, which is called the border of the Grann Desert."

Yuri paused lightly as his grey eyes met with Karol's brown ones, gazing at him questionably.

Karol smiled and urged him to continue, so with light amusement hidden in his voice, did so:

"I am requesting your assistance and will willingly pay fifty thousand gald—" Yuri gaped. Seriously? He kept reading: "—for this assistance. No delays of payment and you have this worded promise. Payment will be paid in person upon first transaction. Shall you decide to take my offer, I am waiting by the entrance of Daghngrest. Thank you for your time and patience."

When Yuri finished, he whistled. "Fifty thousand? Now that's income!" Karol jumped right of his seat, grinning wide.

"Yeah! That's why it's so good! We gotta do this one, it's top priority. Besides, to this Grann Desert should be no problem! I mean, the Sands of Kogorh aren't so bad..."

"It could be a lot of fun too." Judith added, smiling sweetly. "I almost can't wait." The two boys and Repede gave her a worried glance, well Karol a concerned one, Repede stared at her quizzically and Yuri with a deadpan—but well hidden worried—expression.

"Uh Judith? I uh...I don't think you should come." Karol stammered out a bit, hoping she would understand why she couldn't.

"Oh and why not?"

"Judy, you're carrying our kid. There's not a chance in hell I'll let you put yourself in danger." Yuri blatantly explained. "You're five months in as is, nearly on six, and it'll be extremely hot. You know that. No way."

"Yes, but if we're taking Ba'ul, then there's nothing to fight, and I'm staying in one place, aren't I?" Her carmine orbs steadily watched them, her cheerful smile yet to dissipate from her goddess-smooth visage.

"Even so, it's no, Judy." Yuri crossed his arms defiantly. He wasn't going to let her win.

"Sorry Judith but I'm gonna have to agree with Yuri on this one. It'd be safer for you and the baby to stay here." Karol added. Judith replied with a soft pout; it was a real one though. She really wanted to go. Ever since she and Yuri relayed the news of their coming child, Karol exploded with surprise which quickly transformed into a hearty acceptance. He even claimed to be "Captain Uncle Karol!" to their unborn and had been extremely serious about his newest "position". Raven took it differently, still surprised a bit but clearly knew it "would've happened sooner or later". He clearly claimed to be the godfather.

When the letter to Estelle and Rita reached them, both had reveled in their own way; Rita's version simplified to a whole night of outbursts and sudden interest of wondering what a Krityan and human child would look like. Both soon-to-be parents deliberately told the teenager mage "no" for her hinted, future "research" on their child. Estelle bloomed with happiness and began diving into maternity books just for Judith and parental guidance books for both of them. She also drilled into their minds to buy baby clothing, a basinet, crib and other baby essentials. Her entire lecture killed Yuri's brain. Judith had chuckled as she recalled his appalling expression to all the information.

Taking care of a baby was hard work that included mountains of patience, something that didn't exist in Yuri's world of functions, gentleness, time and the ability to discipline. Things like this would usually scare off fathers of potential children, however, Yuri stuck it out. He knew he would have to learn everything he needed to know before that baby came. And it was coming, whether he was ready or not.

"Ohhh, you two are no fun. But I suppose I'll have to stay here again." Judith sadly said in her dulcet tone, secretly hoping they'd change their minds. Besides, if they were using Ba'ul, there was no way she or the unborn could get hurt. Unfortunately for her, Karol and Yuri didn't fall for it.

"Judy, you're staying."

She really admired her boyfriend for his boldness and steadily rising, subconscious overprotection. It was flattering, but maybe he was being a bit too over the top?

"Sorry Judith. I know you want to come but you're uh...just you should focus on resting and eating and staying safe. I'll feel better knowing you were here, and not in harm's way." Karol added, looking at her and her round bulge. "My nephew or niece has to stay protected at all costs!" While he didn't comment on that, Yuri silently agreed.

"Woof!" Repede barked in agreement with his master and the young boss of the guild. Judith sighed; she was outnumbered.

"Very well then. I suppose you're all very much right. But I'll be so bored here~" Judith playfully complained, making the two human males grin.

"Don't worry, Judy. I'm sure Estelle would love your company," Yuri said, uncrossing his arms.

"You'll take me to Zaphias?"

Karol nodded. "Yeah. We could take you there tomorrow morning or in two days, giving her a heads up. I'm sure Estelle wouldn't mind."

"Hm, I suppose." Judith agreed, though it was reluctant. She didn't mind Estelle's company, not at all. Being pregnant was a chore and a half and most of the times, the baby tended to want to eat at ungodly hours or kick at the worst times. That and she didn't want to use up the princess' time when she was probably busy...

"If I can't go, then perhaps Ba'ul could drop you all off near Mantiac, then?"

"That's a good idea." The youngest of the three admitted. "Then Ba'ul could maybe go back to Zaphias after that. Will he be all right taking us without you, Judith?" The Krityan nodded reassuringly before adding onto that.

"I'm sure if I explain the situation to him, he'll understand." She then displayed a sly grin. "Of course, I could come along and then this wouldn't be an option."

Yuri immediately frowned again.

"Judith..."

"I'm just teasing." She answered with a playful bounce in her voice. "But anyway, that could work out I'm sure. How long do you think it will take?"

"Two weeks at most. We know where the Sand of Kogorh are, but this 'Grann Desert' is really unfamiliar..." Karol admitted again, pondering. Yuri's frown dropped as the boy guild leader continued thinking. Grann Desert, huh?

'Why does that sound familiar?' He wondered to himself, trying to think back on when he heard that. He had a feeling he knew that place, like he'd been there before. Now, if only his brain would stop constructing memory blocks of walls, he'd remember it. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen and not anytime soon. 'Damn, wish I knew. Or better yet, remember.'

He sighed in light exasperation. Trying to recall any lost memory was a lost cause to him. Oh well, it didn't matter. As long as there was this job to do and it guaranteed a grand abundance of funds as well as a reason to fight monsters again, he wouldn't care.

Not only that, he would fight twice as hard; for himself and for Judy.

—x-x-x-x—

"Thanks Ba'ul!" Karol said as the behemoth Enetelexia began to take to the skies once more. Judith's plan a few days ago worked, and Yuri's suggestion for said Krityan to stay in Zaphias with Estelle also worked like a charm. Being friends with the princess was paying off quite well. The pinkette had not minded at all and promised to "take good care of Judith" while they were gone. Rita and Patty were also there on visitation for a while, so to the future father, his girlfriend was set. Repede came along with them of course, and after dropping off Judith, they met with their client and set off for the Sands of Kogorh.

Strangely though, their client was a strange man. He had the oddest shade of green hair, a tannish complexion that read him off as someone who had lived in a hot setting, a set of solid, midnight blue colored eyes, wearing a violet tunic, a belt over it, black skin-tight pants, brown boots and a half-cut blue long coat that acted like half a vertical sash. Not only that, he was armed with a blade. Some kind of traveler he turned out to be.

"You said your name was...what again?" Karol asked their client, shameful he had forgotten it this quickly and clearly being towered by both him and Yuri. One day he'd get taller...

"Stefan," the emerald haired man replied. "And you are Karol and Yuri, correct?"

"Yup!" The teenaged brunet chimed. "I'm surprised you sent us that request, Mr. Stefan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't um, mention anything that had to do with what we did and all. Everyone that requests us does so because of our fame and everything."

Stefan raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh? And what have you done to merit such attention? Just curious." Both Karol and Yuri stared at their client, one wide-eyed and the other just in surprise.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" The young brunet said, appalled.

"Hm, no. I'm afraid not. I wouldn't have inquired if I knew." Stefan answered truthfully, his tone bearing nothing of snideness or sarcasm, despite that particular saying reflected such. "So, what has your little brigade done? Would you mind sharing your tale?"

The teenager beamed in delight, anxious as they started their way towards Mantiac. Yuri chuckled as he and Repede stayed lightly at the rear, a few shy paces behind Karol and Stefan. The short boy began diving into the story of their journey, and notably, Yuri found that Karol politely left out some personal things and conversations. Stefan absorbed the story like a sponge, showing great interest in it as the boy spoke.

"And then we were like amazed that the water was flowing up and not down because of the blastia! We figured that the Hunting Blades were there and everything—"

It seemed Karol was telling of their adventures during a certain ruins... Where they ran into that bloke Cumore. Again, for Yuri's case.

Karol was taking great pride in chatting with Stefan. Yuri didn't interrupt the boy's "version" of their adventures, only spoke when he was addressed by Karol to elaborate on missing parts here and there. There were times the greenet had stolen glances at him and Yuri was sure those were studious, searching kind. The same ones Rita would use when observing someone or something that deemed interesting or complex in the brunette mage's case. The third time Stefan cast him such a glance, Yuri returned it.

Something sparked through his conscience momentarily, faded, then came back like a boomerang. Something about Stefan was strangely familiar. It wasn't his appearance; Yuri was certain he'd never seen this man in his life. But, it was like...his presence. Yes. Something about it felt similar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Huh, weird. Was it because they both were swordsmen?

'Nah, has to be something else.' The long haired guildsman thought to his silent question. But what the hell was it that nagged his conscience now? Why was his mind suddenly becoming the target of such trivial things? Why of all times? 'The answer to that question is obviously because whatever the heavens above love to torture me in any way possible.' He answered himself rather sardonically.

Well whatever it was, it might go away. He only hoped so. '...I wonder how the girls are doing...' Especially Judith. No matter what, he still was worried about her and how she was coping with being left behind. A little part of him felt bad to tell the Krityan she couldn't come. He, as did Karol and everyone who knew her well, knew she loved to fight, to take up on a challenge when it presented itself. She was not one to back down, including on missions. However, for the sake of their unborn child, she had to stay. Because as he stated before, there was no chance in hell he'd allow anyone to come to harm them. Judy, him, and that bulge-soon-to-be-baby that sat in her womb were going to be a family. A small one, but one nonetheless.

A placid smile crept upon his lips as he imagined a little mini him running around, and the child was in his arms. While it seemed scary as a first-time father, he was mentally ready, or so he hoped he was. He wanted to give his kid something he didn't have when growing up. The kid would have its parents, a pair of uncles—well knowing Flynn would adopt the uncle title as well; after all, he and Yuri were like brothers—three aunts, cueing Estelle, Rita and Patty, an old man godfather to teach him or her everything they shouldn't know yet, but with good intentions at best and good ole Repede.

'Huh, it's not so bad once you imagine it,' Yuri thought, already grasping the vivid image clearly. 'And I never did tell Flynn. Better saved for last.'

Noticing Repede nudging him with his wet nose, Yuri came out of his thoughts, rubbing his loyal friend's head in appreciation. Feeling more energized than when they arrived, he and the dog hurried to catch up with the chatty Karol and their client, Stefan.

—x-x-x-x—

"Judy! What do you think of this?"

Said Krityan turned around and found Patty approaching her with a onesie that had a teddy bear sewn into the front. It was a soft, powder blue color with sleeves. It was the cutest thing she had seen so far in the store. "Ohh, that's lovely, Patty." Judith beamed happily. She felt the fabric of the tiny clothing and sighed in content. "This looks perfect."

"I'm glad you like it! I went looking in the infant section for the little boys. It was a newborn size so I picked it up." The young blonde said, her large, sapphire orbs glancing at the pregnant woman's belly. "Do you think it'll be a boy?"

"I'm not so sure, but if it is, I'd want him to look just like his father, of course." Judith replied truthfully. "He should grow up a handsome and strong young man. That way, he can fight alongside Yuri and I." Patty giggled as her shopping companion gave a short explanation.

"It looks like he'll be apart of the family fighting duo at this rate! Or she will! Oh my gosh, I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can we!" Squeaked Estelle as she and Rita walked over to their aisle with more baby clothing in their hands. Well, in Estelle's only. "Look at this, Judith! Isn't it cute? I saw it in newborn size and couldn't resist!" When the princess presented the two, tiny outfits meant for infant girls, the Krityan's entire face lit up.

One of the outfits was a little dress; it was a light purple, close to lilac and lavender, with tiny folds at the bottom. It buttoned up in the front, having a darker shade of lilac for the large heart in the center, and then for a tiny bow on the left side of the skirt portion. It had a long sleeve whitish cream onesie underneath and cute little stockings with purple hearts decorated upon it. It was simply darling!

The second little outfit was a two piece; it was a short sleeve shirt with a cute, cartoony rabbit sewn on it, eating a carrot. The shirt was a magenta color and had small ruffles at the shoulders and the collar. The bottom piece were skorts—a skirt and short mixture—that were the same color as the shirt. The outfit also came with a tiny hairband with the same rabbit design on it. It was too cute!

"Those are so adorable, I love these too." The azure haired Krityan cooed sweetly as Estelle happily handed her the two outfits. She couldn't choose which one would look better on her—hopefully—future daughter.

"There's a lot more over here, Judith! Even little boy ones! Come on!" Estelle said as she gently took her pregnant friend's hand and led her to the section she pointed to. Judith could hardly contain her newly acquired motherly excitement. Despite she had been disappointed for not being able to go with Brave Vesperia, however, the trips to the baby stores with Estelle, Patty and Rita were much loved. The girls were having so much fun and they even picked out a crib from the last store.

When Judy arrived in Zaphias two days ago, Estelle admonished her, politely, for not wearing any maternity clothes and cover. In her defense, she claimed it was "way too hot and uncomfortable", especially since the summer season was in its third month. The Krityan eventually dressed in "proper" attire according the princess and knew while she stayed under the pinkette's care, she'd have to wear her maternity clothes as well as anymore Estelle would buy. For Judy, it seemed very hard to say "no" to the cheery monarch. Much to Judy's chagrin, the next day after she arrived, Estelle had immediately arranged a shopping dates for them, for one, to buy Judith more appropriate clothes, to buy any baby necessities such as bottles, pacifiers, a crib or basinet and bibs, and lastly, to browse through baby clothes. As they didn't know if the baby would be a boy or girl, they could only look. Still, it had been a lot of fun and a huge surprise for Yuri when they got back.

When he got back... Judith hoped they were doing all right, being in the desert again after a good half a year from being there.

—x-x-x-x—

How long had it been since they left Mantiac? Oh right, three days ago, at most. They weren't any closer to the edge of the Sands of Kogorh either. It was great they traveled during the night; it was much more tolerable and cooler than during the day. Even after the world events, the desert was still unbearably hot! And what was up with Stefan? The guy practically basked in the light as if he had traveled the desert several times in his youthful life. If he didn't know any better, Yuri could have sworn he was laughing at him. The dark haired man scoffed; of course the other man would be shrugging this heat off. The quad hadn't encountered monsters during their nightly excursions and when they did, they didn't last for very long. The green haired man seemed—no, he was—talented with his sword. He rivaled Yuri in quick blade work, agility and chaining combos on his opponents as well. He even had that godsend speed like Yuri, moving like an angry lion on a manhunt. Yuri's own attacks were skillfully done like a wolf's in that regard.

"Yuri, may I borrow a moment of your time?" Stefan asked as he gingerly approached the man with long hair. They had stopped two hours ago, set up camp and ate. The sun would be up within another hour, and getting in some well deserved shut eye. Karol and Repede were currently asleep—or just lightly resting for the wolf-dog's case—which left the two swordsmen alone and awake for a while.

"Sure."

Stefan nodded, taking a spot next to Yuri, eyes focused on him. He had an eerie, to Yuri, looking smile, like an "all-knowing smile". Ones that people would use to let the other person know they knew something they didn't know or had interest in them. Oh boy. Frowning at that thought internally, the ebon clad male locked gazes with the greenet. "You know, if I'm such a jewel for the eye, you might want a picture to stare at all day. I'll pose." He said, cheerfully sarcastic in all the words.

Stefan chuckled. "That would be ruining the good view I'm getting now. The picture would fade out much too soon." He added onto the joking sarcasm with a smooth grin. "But allow me to cut to the chase..."

Yuri remained silent, listening.

"You are a great swordsman. Your speed is highly unmatched and you frequently change your attacking pattern to confuse your enemies—that is all excellent in the way of any sword style."

What the? Where did this come from? Yuri stared at Stefan as if he had grown three heads. What the hell? "Uhh, thanks?" Yuri said, unsure if to feel happy he was being praised or not.

"Not a problem." The other swordsman brushed a few strands of emerald locks from his face. "When one such as us are born, we are gifted with an extraordinary talent or two. Some are masters of high magic, others are masters of science or technology. Each one of us has a gift and it calls us as soon as it mars our flesh." Yuri blinked, not sure where Stefan was going with this. What did he mean? Sure, everyone had a gift in some area or another. When they got older, they would know their calling and go pursue it. That was apart of all human nature by default. So why was he—?

"What are you—?"

Again, Stefan gave him that knowing gaze and a seriously cheerful smile. "You, you're one. One of us, that carry a fate, a burden, on your shoulders. You who bear and share the mark."

"I—" Yuri started but froze when Stefan said "the mark". Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! How could that be? How did he know? How did he figure it out? Yuri was sure he kept his glove on and hidden! But that was very strange. There...There was another...just like him and his best friend—than he and Flynn? And from the sound of his response, Stefan hinted that there were more of them. More...cursed ones? His grey eyes didn't even look in Stefan's direction for a moment, processing everything in carefully. "...How did you—? I never...said anything that could even hint to it."

"It's quite easy, my friend," the purple-garbed man began simply. "When those who share the curse of the mark that is upon our skins—the same, similar mixed blood that runs high in our veins—meet one another or come together, we have this hidden ability to sense out our kin. A presence or feeling nips at out conscience and alerts us to distinguish them from humans. Tell me, did you not sense anything unusual when around me days prior and beyond?"

Stefan's questioned burned Yuri out of his stupor. He thought back on that weird sensation a few days ago. It was something that prodded his mind, that something was familiar about Stefan, yes. But, was that it then? That he was just sensing another like him? Was that what he felt when he was always around the blond knight? If that was true, then they really were of them, of the race most despised by every living creature existing in Terca Lumireis. Even the monsters hated them.

"I...yeah." Yuri admitted. There was no way to avoid this bullet.

"Mm, and you've kept it hidden well for this long. I'm also curious, have you began the decrease of physical aging yet?"

A long pause of silence blanketed them. The campfire that had been forgotten still brimmed with full energy. Yuri slowly raised his right hand, open palm in his line of sight, then slowly lowered it, and gazed upon the crackling flame. That was true as well. He'd stopped physically aging "normally" when he reached nineteen years old. That's one reason he looked so young as he did. His body had also adapted to the training he had done as a knight—for three months and a couple days—and notably strengthened much faster when going on the strangely enjoyable journey. "...Yeah. Stopped when I was nineteen."

"That's the same age when I noticed I stopped as well. Quite the coincidence, don't you think?"

Yuri offered a sluggish shrug to that observation. "I suppose..."

Another pregnant pause erupted between them. The only sounds were Karol's loud snores from inside the tent, the chilly air and the crackling flames. Stefan broke that silence. "I brought this up because where we are going, rather, where you two are 'escorting' me to, is my colony of others like us." Yuri turned to face him slowly as he continued, "I habitually go out and find other lost, hurt, abandoned and shelterless others out there and bring them back here."

Yuri gave him a wary but studious glance. Not as studious as the ones Rita would give people, mind you. "In the desert where they'll most likely die?" He asked, suspiciously and hoping that wasn't the case.

Stefan shook his head. "No, where they can live in peace and harmony with others like them. Without shame, without abuse, without living in poverty and without persecution." His soft sapphire orbs steadily read over his fellow swordsman. "Those like us that don't have to suffer anymore come to my colony to live in freedom of such harsh treatment. Those who do not know, I will search for them."

Yuri sponged in his words and went slightly wide-eyed when the information dawned on him a few seconds later." Wait, you requested us of Brave Vesperia to escort you through this desert just so you could get me to join your little colony?" Yuri asked, his pearly grey eyes locked onto the greenet, narrowing just a bit.

"Something to that nature. That was part of my plan, you can say," Stefan said with a chuckle. Before Yuri could rebuke him, he held up a hand. "Let me finish. While it's true that I was aiming to take you with me, as I sensed your nearby presence in Dahngrest, the guild city whilst traveling, I did in fact get a tad lost. Usually that never happens, but the heavens decided to mess with fate and allowed us to meet in the fashion that we had."

Yuri rolled his eyes but deep down, he could sense the greenet wasn't lying. Damn him and his honesty. Still, the whole thing pissed him off a great deal. Well, the good thing about it was that they did get paid in advance. So it wasn't too bad...Whatever. "Pretty low of a scam you plotted there."

"I wouldn't call it a scam. Perhaps bribery in a sense," Stefan said lightly. "But I believe it was worth it. I was concerned for your wellbeing."

"Listen, I'm grateful you thought of that. But I'm already in a guild. Brave Vesperia is what I'm living for and Dahngrest is my home. I don't need to cross some massive death trap in the form of sand dunes to live without...all that." Yuri stated firmly, waving his arms about to emphasize. "Besides, I can't just leave my friends. They all need me. Especially Judy."

"Even though they know nothing of your special 'condition'? You would put yourself in such a risk?"

Yuri didn't nod but acknowledged it by closing his eyes. It was a great risk. He wouldn't know what he'd do if his friends found out about his brand, if they saw it. He hid it well over the adventure, but he wasn't stupid to ignore he was terrified of the truth. Would they still look at him with caring eyes and open arms like they had now? Would they look at him the same way? Or would he be the anathema to both humans and those man-beasts for the rest of his life? What would Judy think? Would she...cast him away? Or their child? He didn't want to know. He really didn't. He wanted to keep everything how it was. Where they didn't know and would forever be oblivious to it. If he had to hide that mark for the rest of his days, and continue to live under the pretension of a lie, so be it. It was protecting them from the truth and protecting him from their possible backlash.

Other than the now apparent Stefan, and Repede of course, only one other person knew, and that was it. Flynn and he never discussed this matter with anyone outside of theirselves, and would only do so in secrecy. Yuri honestly didn't want to tell them, but he had to eventually. They were his friends and they deserve to know it, even if he was afraid of the backlash, even if he was terrified of the possible outcomes.

Because, in all honesty, he was truly terrified. More terrified than his once assumption that Judy was cheating on him. Thank the heavens that was proven incorrect.

"Yeah." Yuri replied lamely, staring into the fire. Stefan said nothing else as the night carried on in silence. Despite the odd garbed male being, well, odd, Yuri was certain his secret was safe with him.

"Very well, then." Stefan said after their moment of silence. "I respect your answer. However, should you change your mind, my offer still stands. We'll welcome you with open arms." As the multicolored garbed swordsman stood up and prepared to head into his small tent—whenever he had that, Yuri was unsure—Yuri returned to his staring contest with the campfire. It was odd that all of this was happening.

First, his dear Judy had avoided him, and for a reason. Found out she was with his child. Then, that damn, recurring nightmare of his when he was younger returned with a vengeance, and now, met someone who was just like him and Flynn.

Him and Flynn.

Laggardly, Yuri peeled off the half glove that covered both the back and palm of his right hand. When he held the backside of it close, his grey eyes easily spotted the flesh in which a dark brown marking made itself known. It had spread across his knuckles, the little animal-like design appearing wild. It was on his skin as if a child had drawn on it with permanent ink.

The animal's head stuck out, with one ear looking appendage poking up, where his middle and ring finger's knuckles were. It's body appearing "drawn" with its legs curled in. The long nose was next to the front legs and what appeared to be the tail was curling in as well. What looked like its ears were lowered out and lines representing its symbolic nature detailed it further.

Strange, how this simple, intricate mark was all it took for people to be prejudice against people. That was pretty stupid and a bunch of bullshit to Yuri, but it would take him forever to beat some sense into those racists. Sighing, he put his half glove back on and took out his blade and a small cloth to work on it. After all, it won't shine or clean itself.

—x-x-x-x—

The escort job in which Brave Vesperia took on actually lasted more than two weeks. In fact, it lasted for three and a half weeks. Karol, Repede and Yuri were sick and tired of seeing so much sand. Sand farther than the eye could see. Sand dunes built up like hills and the dry, dusty wind blew it in their faces. They thought their first time through this horrible place was bad, but now they were second guessing. It had been several months back, last year, when they traversed through this physical representation of hell. Thankfully, by the end of the third week, they had found a village, and needless to say, it was a stark contrast to the rest of the Sands of Kogorh.

There were four watering holes, oasis, and homes were built around them. Homes made from bricks and concrete, at that. There were a lot of people walking around, happily chatting amongst themselves, walking around, shopping, or just relaxing and doing various other tasks. The temperature of this side of the Sands was remarkably cooler, probably thanks to the multiple oases. The ground was hard, like graveled rock, with some sand swept on the bumpy but traversable streets that ran through the colony. Naturally grown palm trees were scattered about, providing a healthy abundance of shade for anyone. Strangely, when there was an air draft, the breeze was crisp and crystal. There wasn't any dusty or dirty sand mixed in it at all.

However, despite how livable and bustling this colony was, the most interesting of it all were the people that lived here. Of course, many came in different sizes and colors, but none like these before. There were notably two people who looked like they had worked as Imperial mages like Rita—they were wearing those robes like she had been, albeit in different colors—with a black and whitish cream robes on. Their hats were down, and they seemed to be in deep discussion. One had dark hair, though its hue were more along the lines of a dark green than black. The other mage person had glittering silver hair, similar to—oh damn, that bastard Alexei. Yuri hoped to the high heavens that person wasn't a spawn of that bloke. Aside from those two, Yuri's and Karol's eyes widened in absolute surprise when they saw a few women with golden brown to dark brown wings! Yes, wings like birds, except thrice the size of any normal bird living in this world. Then, there were some people that looked like humanoid cats and—whoa! That huge tiger looking monster was so awesome!—and an even bigger tiger, all white in tone, looked like a lion from the size of that beast, helping out around the village as well. What was even more weird, to them, there were Krityans living here as well!

"Holy fucking shit," Yuri swore under his breath as he watched the huge lion monster thing pass by.

"Welcome to my colony, Brave Vesperia." Stefan introduced in a rather anticlimactic tone, hiding the chuckle he made from Yuri's comment. "We haven't decided what to call it yet, but we call it 'Paese Arido' for the time being. We'll think of something else some day."

"Wow!" Karol beamed, excited. "Who knew such a place like this existed?! This is amazing! Look at that giant tiger!" He exclaimed giddily like a little child that received cotton candy at an amusement park. His wheat brown eyes followed every creature that moved, following them with his sight and the turn of his head. Being the guildmaster, Karol knew he had to contain himself maturely, but the inner kid in him wanted to gallop around and see the sights. Besides, as he said, who knew such a place like this existed? So far, the inner child was winning over...

Stefan smiled warmly as Karol kept pointing out everything. Of course this place was secretive and had no intentions of telling outsiders of its existence. However, he would allow Brave Vesperia and its guildsmen to enter; after all, he requested their assistance. It would be improper to not provide hospitality to those who assisted him in his time of need. "Sir Karol, would you like a tour of the village?"

"Yeah! I-I mean, that's okay with you and Repede, Yuri?" The teenager asked.

Aforesaid male shrugged. "It's fine by me. You're the Captain, Karol."

"O-Okay... Heheh. Um, I just got a little carried away that's all." The young boy admitted bashfully. Repede wagged his tail in response to Karol's own. "Hey, do you want to come with us?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay right here for now. You have your fun, Captain. I'm sure Stefan has a lot to show you." Yuri directed his line of sight to towards the aforementioned emerald haired swordsman, who responded in a chuckle.

"Indeed I do. I suggest you come with us, Yuri. You'll meet new people, and I'm sure many here would love a chat or two. We rarely get visitors as it is." Stefan pushed a few light green locks from his face as he stepped ahead, pacing slowly. "Of course, you're welcome to stay there, in the heat all day long."

"Come on, Yuri! We should see what Stefan's village is about!" Karol encouraged. Yuri passed him a light smile, but knew he shouldn't go. Stefan was a great man, a good fighter, but Yuri knew he was trying to get him to change his mind. He wanted Yuri to stay and live here with others like them. While he appreciated the sentiment and concern displayed, Yuri wasn't going to give up his life as a guildsman to live a life secluded from the world or separated from the people he really cared about.

But, he was interested in those tigers and lions and those winged people and everything about this strange, mysterious village on the other side of the Sands of Kogorh. He was also getting that prickly feeling again, when he first Stefan. Was that because there were more Brandeds here, as he had stated? Probably. The inner curiosity was getting the best of him, and Karol's puppy eyes were burying themselves into his soul.

Augh, what the hell? May as well go. "Fine, I'll go along." Yuri relented reluctantly. Karol beamed brighter and did a fist pump.

"Aww right! Yeah let's go, let's go!" The young guildmaster euphorically cheered. Stefan watched the elated brunet spur to life and sprint ahead of him, Repede woofing in matching delight as he tailed after the boy. Stefan and Yuri shared a brief moment of silence before stalking behind the two.

"Y'know, he reminds me of when I was a kid, growing up and seeing a man-beast for the first time, running around with big dreams." The verdant haired swordsman randomly said, sparking up a conversation, with observing eyes upon the hearty teenager.

"Really now?" Yuri commented rhetorically.

"Quite. I was told I was a handful and a half to raise."

"Hm, can't say the same went for me, but the inn lady that looked after me as a kid said I was such a problem child."

Stefan quietly laughed to himself, clearly amused by the soft sarcasm. "I couldn't imagine."

"Oh please do. I would feel so much better, knowing I was on the top list of your thoughts." Yuri continued, smiling slyly with evidence of jocularity written on his face.

"You my friend, would certainly get along well with a certain man-beast that lives here. He enjoys a hearty conversation in much amusement. You two would entertain one another for hours."

Yuri expressed an honest grin at the revelation of another that enjoyed the leisure of exchanging witty and sarcastic commentary. He and Judith were naturally pawns for one another in their playful banters and bouts of verbal satirical chats, which usually caused much irritation and frustration from the others during their adventures. Aside from the Old Man, Repede—to an extent—and Rita, everyone was either baffled by their words or comically annoyed, which further added to the enjoyment of the now young couple. Yuri's teasing mostly stimulated from ongoing situations, and most were to capture a particular moment or two. Of course, he'd mostly get a kick out of each one unless it backfired on him.

Thinking on the suggestion, the ebon clad swordsman's face smeared in smooth jocundity, believing he would, in fact, enjoy such company. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet this good man you speak of. I'm also interested in these...man-beasts that live here, too." Yuri kept his eyes ahead as they walked in slow tandem, also keeping a close eye on the ever gleeful Karol and Repede. "To be honest, I've actually never seen one... Well aside from seeing some now, I mean up-close."

"I see. The Laguz, the man-beasts as a whole, aren't normally seen in any of the continents. They do exist, however, they may be wary." Stefan supplied in response. "Many in this world frame the Laguz as fearful creatures and prejudicially label them as savages and call them 'sub-humans'."

"Laguz?" Yuri blinked in honest confusion of the new vocabulary word, "And yeah, the Empire surely expresses this fear and doubled hatred of them. Everyone refers to them as 'filthy sub-humans' at the capital."

"How awful," Stefan lightly commented, expression read with portions of concern. "The Empire is poorly educated." He smirked dryly at the mention of the aforementioned, not exactly paying a care for such an illiterate country. "And yes, the correct term to address the man-beasts are called 'laguz'. Persons such as your Guildmaster are called 'beorc'. And, for us with the brand, we are called many names. We are called 'Parentless' by the laguz who cast indifference upon us; 'Branded' by apathetic beorc, however our true label is derived from the Gerios Civilization. We are called the 'inguz', for we have mixed blood and possess both strength and wisdom of our mixed ancestors."

Interesting. All his life, Yuri had grown up to know the unpopular man-beasts by their ironically popular insult term of "sub-humans". He and Flynn never knew they actually had "proper" species name and all. Huh, there was more to the ancient civilization than he thought. "Huh, never knew that." He admitted openly.

"Mm, most do not. Don't worry, it's quite normal to be ignorant of them, especially in this era. The terms were long since forgotten by the beorc. Only long living laguz such as dragons and herons could remember said words for a long time." The multicolored clad man replied smoothly. "Ah right, Yuri. Do you know the ancient speech?"

"...Ancient speech?" Aforesaid man parroted. For some reason, he had an inkling of what that could be.

"Yes. The ancient speech that was developed during the dawn era, before the Gerios Civilization." Stefan answered, diving into another quick explanation, "When sung by herons, it is called the galdrar. They have magical properties to them. Of course, if any laguz sings the melodies and words, the magic of the songs are half the power. Performed by Brandeds of heron descent have that same power and Brandeds of other descent has minimal healing properties. When chanted, they can manipulate the mana that is abundantly within the atmosphere, and be used to channel for spells."

'So that's what it was when we were kids. That song Flynn used to hum... It was galdrar in ancient speech?' Yuri's thoughts were blooming in spinning gears again, turning 'round-n-'round like a wheel. Now that he mentioned it, he could...speak that. Rather fluently. Again, he nor Flynn knew about the correct term of it either. Not only that, along the journey, they came across a bunch of runes that had been written in ancient speech letters. Rita had tried to decipher them, but couldn't get too far. 'I seem to learn something new everyday.' Yuri smirked lightly, recalling the time when he was forced to learn the Tercan Lumerian language, the modern speech, as it was called. "The ancient speech is what I spoke mostly as a kid. I had to be taught the modern language when growing up."

Stefan nodded quaintly." Ah. You must have had learned the ancient speech through your laguz parent."

"I guess I did." Yuri gazed up leisurely at the sky. The sun was only midday and they had some time to kill before heading back out into that atrocious desert again.

"Yuri! Come look at this! This is so amazing!" Karol shouted excitedly, pointing and acting like the teenager he was supposed to be at his age.

"It appears we've idled around for too long," the greenet said between chuckles, "let me begin the tour of Paese Arido." Yuri nodded quietly and kept his strides with Stefan as they caught up with the eagerly awaiting teen and Repede. Boy, did they have a lot to tell the others when they got back.

—x-x-x-x—

And completed chapter numbre trés!

The title of the chapter means "observe", derived from "osservare" in Italian. The previous and future chapter titles have nothing to do with the chapters themselves; I just feel like naming them in Italian.

"Paese Arido" is Italian for the literal translation: "Village Arid" or "arid village". The proper way to say it is "villaggio arido" but I like "paese" better.

Just a reminder: I am borrowing a very, select few of characters and elements from the Fire Emblem franchise and sticking them in here because I don't want to use OCs. Everything is Terca Lumireis and based on Vesperia. If you guys are interested in seeing the brand Yuri has, go to my profile. It is under "Formerly Roy-Chibi".

I will also do one for Flynn-cakes, too!

Next chapter will focus on the light Flynn x Rita pairing that I have planned. So cute. :D Review and stuffs.


	4. Aria

Flynn Scifo.

He remembered clearly when he had been a young boy, he normally watched the enchanting, gloaming beauty that was a sunset, with his parents. He barely remembered them as he grew older, but had faint images and glimpses of them. His father was a great knight, despite he was from the Lower Quarter. He also learned that his father, Finath Scifo, was a worthy lieutenant, having earned respect from both his platoon and superiors, including Captain Nylen, who was one of his most trusted friends. Numerous times, he had been told by those who knew his father that he was literally a spitting image of him.

The man was well known throughout the capital and his peers. He was a family man, a devoted husband, a good father and an excellent knight, serving his empire with unfathomable and remarkable duty. He was the prime example of a good soldier, and many looked up to him. He was unbiased and looked for the good in people rather than their bad. Flynn was proud to have called him his father, even today as he was a man himself, and the Commandant at that. It was his dream, one of his many goals in life, and he would do everything in his power to right the wrongs of injustice. He had only been in this position for well over five months now, but he had shone with such diligence that it fooled many to believe he'd been Commandant for years.

Today was a Wednesday of the month Efreet, and like many days this summer, it had been warm all day long. Flynn was sitting at his desk in his office, doing what he and probably many other Commandants before him hated doing: paperwork. Dear goddess, it was a lot, and he was sure it would become a mountain soon. The stacks of paper that were slowly becoming the bane of his very existence required thorough reading and many signatures from his hand; they ranged from private affairs of the empire's state of business and blastia concerns to monster skirmish issues and order papers of supplies.

Even though he disliked the mountain of sheets, and the fact he would rather be out there doing something else than this, he worked on them tirelessly. After all, this is what came with the package of this position. Huge stacks of papers weren't going to be enough to scare him off.

Every now and then, since this morning, he had allowed himself a break in between, drinking the tea that had been delivered to his office, and resting his eyes. Flynn sighed after taking his fourth sip of tea, setting the delicate cup on its saucer upon his desk and looked out his window for a brief moment. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, and in its wake, had painted the sky's canvas with beautiful, snowy clouds that spread out as if merged by smearing chalk on a chalkboard. Clusters of stars were already twinkling in the oil painting welkin like diamonds. Colors of reds and oranges radiating off the sun, which shaded into gradients of pinks to violets, then to indigos and finally, to the gradients of bluish black. The sunset always looked so surreal, each and every time he saw it. He genuinely smiled at the though; it avidly reminded him of his childhood, especially the days when he and his parents would watch the slow descent of daylight and the steadily ascent of the eventide. He used to watch them with his best friend, Yuri, when they eventually met when they were a shy few days of being age six.

Flynn's gladsome mirth was pokily soon replaced with a crestfallen expression.

Unfortunately, whilst shooting through his memory of the wonderful times, he recalled many incidents that made that particular age of his life unenjoyable. A string of strange occurrences presented themselves during that time and of course, the most unhappiest memories of his life happened then.

…

His sixth birthday was fantastic as he could remember. Flynn didn't get many presents, but his father and mother were there with him, and that was all that mattered to him. The day after was when he first met the devious, snarky mannered delinquent Yuri Lowell. The two kids had been playing with other kids of the Lower Quarter, the game had been a game of "Red Light, Green Light" around the fountain.

He and the black haired boy learned each other's names and despite their several disagreements, they became fast friends.

One Thursday afternoon in the month of Gnome, he had come home from playing, being greeted by his mother. He had told the other kids beforehand that he was going to get a drink of water from home and had rushed there in a hurry. Recalling his mother was difficult, but he remembered her emerald green locks tied in a bun, her warm, motherly smile and her russet eyes fixed on him. Flynn had hugged her and asked for water, which he was gratefully treated to.

As many mothers with only one child, she scanned him for any injuries, making sure he was fine. All was clear until she flipped up his bangs to check his forehead.

If anything, he would not forget that look of absolute worry that he remembered was on her face.

* * *

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Flynn asked, having taken notice of the woman's expression. His large sapphire eyes glistened with curiosity, a normalcy considering his age. Why was his mother looking so scared? Did he get a bump on his head? If so, he never felt it; maybe he had been playing too roughly with the other kids and acquired the unnoticed injury.

"Mommy?"

Finally, after a few minutes of shaken silence, she replied. "It's—It's nothing, hun. Mommy thought she saw a small bump on your head, but you don't have one." Her earlier façade faded and replaced with a smile. Oh, was that all? Flynn smiled too, happy that his mother no longer worried about whatever she thought she had seen. He drank his water and quickly exited the house to eagerly play with his friends again, unaware of the foreboding expression his mother wore.

…

That night, when his father returned from duty, he and his mother were talking in the kitchen while Flynn was in his room, lying down in his tiny bed, getting ready for a good night's rest. The young Scifo sighed as he tried to close his eyes, but the quiet voices of his parents conversing kept him awake. He wasn't intentionally or trying to eavesdrop on whatever they were discussing about, but he could hear snippets of their voices from behind the wall of his room.

"Are you sure, Nagi?" His father's voice sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm very certain, Finath. I saw it earlier today, just above his left eye a little. I recognized it the moment I laid my eyes on it." His mother's voice answered. Huh? Who and what were they talking about? Was it somebody he knew? Flynn overheard a low sigh and then heard his father speak again.

"I had a feeling this may happen… But I also thought it may not either."

"Do you regret being with me, Finath? And about him?"

"No! Of course not, Nagi. I told you before I didn't care if you were one of them or not. My love for you both are pure and truth. I have absolutely no regrets. He will still grow up and still be treated equally, no matter what."

"I know… I'm sorry, Finath. I feel I have…"

"Nagi… It's going to be all right. However, when should we tell him? Tonight?"

A light moment of pause, and Flynn worriedly sat up in his bed, clueless. What were his parents so concerned of? Who were they referring to? What was going to happen? Like minded questions sprouted into his conscience and he became afraid of them. What if—what if his parents were thinking of not being together anymore? No, it didn't sound like they were fighting. But this still had him curious! He really wanted to know what was going on! Slowly, he climbed out of bed, aware his parents continued their conversation.

Flynn turned around the corner from his bedroom and quickly made it to the kitchen where his parents were.

"…think we should tell him when he's a little older." He heard his mother say, and his father seemingly agreed with it. Wondering what was going on, due to his fueling inquisition, the curious, little blond stepped further into the small kitchen room and spoke.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you talking about?"

Both parents paused for a moment before turning around to face their son. A pair of blue and red eyes were fixed on him, both filled with caution, worry and sadness. Flynn saw those emotions easily—he recognized them—and wondered why. Why were they looking at him that way? People who had those looks were people who were very sorry for something they did. What were his parents sorry for? The little Scifo boy was confused. His own, lake filled eyes locked onto his parents, worried about whatever they were worried about.

"Flynn…" His mother began, finally, and slowly approached the boy. She knelt down to his level and embraced her child as close as he could to her person. Flynn, not knowing what was going on, returned the gesture, wrapping his tiny arms around his mother's neck. Lightly, she whispered to him, "I'm so sorry…"

…

That night alone changed his life. He didn't quite understand his mother's apology to him, but when he got older, eight years old, it all started making sense. There, on a Tuesday evening of the month of Undine, when he went to wash up, he had discovered a tiny, reddish-brown, mark upon his forehead under his bangs. It was just a little over his left eye, oddly enough. Flynn had tried to wash it off, thinking it was dirt or dried blood from when he fell, but it remained. When he questioned his father about it one night, the man hesitated before giving his answer.

A brand.

It was called a brand; when a human and one of the half-man beasts had children, the children would eventually have a mark of the half-man beast parent's lineage. It meant they were half human and half man-beast. This information struck a hard cord to his heart.

When he turned nine, his father always instructed him to wear his beret, making sure his bangs would continue to cover his face. Especially over his left eye. The past year, Flynn had been ever so scared of playing outside, even with the other kids. Sometimes he would go outside and try to play when he thought it was safe. He cautiously kept his beret on his head and would never take it off. When the other children eventually stopped playing with him, it was only his best friend, Yuri, that stayed by him. It had been reassuring and comforting to know that the dark haired boy would stay with him. Yuri made Flynn feel safe and protected.

Deep down, every time he and Yuri got together, he felt something like to tiny spark jolt inside of him. Like, he felt something about Yuri was very familiar. He didn't know what it was he was feeling or…sensing, but it emanated at around the same time the other boy was in his presence. It was really odd because this didn't happen when he first met the other kid. Huh, maybe it was in his imagination. Or maybe it was his senses telling him his best friend was close by. Whatever the reason, he had grown accustomed to it.

…

Months later, nine-year-old Flynn nearly lost everything he held dear to him. His father had been killed because he did not follow orders or something of that nature, and his mother—whom had hidden him—had been taken from him by the very knights his father had captained over! He didn't know what was going on when they confiscated her. What had she done wrong? What had any of them done wrong?

Flynn wanted to cry, cry so much. Everything just collapsed atop of him; fate had stolen everything he loved and mercilessly crushed it under its feet. Had he not escaped his home to Yuri's place of stay, Flynn was sure those knights would have found him, too.

It took him several months after that whole incident to recover emotionally, but Flynn eventually got over his melancholy of his horrible loss. Of course, his heart hadn't fully healed, but majority was settled. At least, he still had his best friend by his side. Nothing in this unfair world would ever change or separate them.

…

A whole year later, he was eating those words. Something wrong did happen. Apparently, the government of the empire passed some law that prohibited sub-humans, from living in the capital city or anywhere within the empire's lands. Any sub-human found after this law was passed were to be terminated or expelled immediately at the discretion of the commanding knights. They also passed a law that enabled anyone found being an offspring of any sub-human were to be evicted immediately.

Sub-humans were those man-beasts that could take the shape of a beast or bird at will. They had strange and dangerous powers and rumored that kids born of a sub-human and human were equally, if not more, stranger than their "filthy" man-beast parent. They were not normal beings of the world, as they could perform odd magic and abilities and looked queerly different from any other human being, like having strange hair colors and eyes as a combination. And, he learned that children of both beast and man were labeled with a distinct mark on their bodies. It could appear anywhere on them and it would stay there forever. It was an indication of their mixed lineage. These mixed beings were called the Branded.

They were unwanted and unwelcome creatures that should not exist, that were a taboo of nature.

That's what scared him the most. When he learned of such information, he was terrified. Because, he had a mark on him that would never wash away. The one he had been told to hide since he was a six year old. It was there as if someone burned his forehead. What if he were found out? The knights—or anyone for that matter—could cast him out from the only place he knew, the place where he was born. And how unfair it was to be removed from your birthplace when you were born there legally all because of a prejudicial law? He didn't know all the facts except from what the folks of the Middle Quarter could relate to him, but he knew that was bad news. He could be kicked out of his home city because of that wretched mark that was now ruining his mere existence! He could be separated from his new family and more importantly, his best friend.

Yuri meant everything to him.

And, knowing he was one of the cursed beings on this very world, how would his best friend react to that? How would he tell him? For that matter, should he even tell Yuri? He didn't want to know what the outcome would be—he didn't want to imagine what could happen. He sure as hell didn't want to lose his only friend nor lose his only home. He was deathly afraid. Afraid of the unfair government, afraid of being evicted, and worse of all, afraid of being rejected. He had known the dark haired boy for four and a half years now. They had gained one another's trust and close friendship. They shared every moment together, good or bad. His friend was completely oblivious of his silent plight and "condition", carefree and all. Yuri was normal; he would never be subjected to the future torment he would eventually receive.

But… He knew he would have to put their trust and friendship on the line soon. If Yuri's friendship was solidified to the point he would accept him for who he was on both the inside and outside, then he would have no more troubling worries.

Truthfully speaking, this was scariest part of his life. Confessing his heritage to his only friend, who could possibly shun him after learning of his curse. Someone in his family had cursed him with the blood of the brand, and because of them, he has to suffer as did they. It was not fair, it really wasn't.

But Flynn would only allow it to be a stepping stone for his goals later in life. Regardless of what was thrown at him, he would face it with stalwart passion and then retaliate with precise, lionhearted force.

However, even as the years went on, and his best friend did in fact accept him—and best of all, could relate to him in regards they were both branded children—there was something that curiously captured his attention. Every time he approached a mirror and flicked back the honey blond strands of hair that served as both bangs and a barrier of protection of his mark, his lake filled eyes would lock onto that reddish-brown brand that was slightly over his left eye. He knew it would never go away, no matter how much he wished for it to. Though, it still piqued his interest. He knew he was of the unwanted race, but what sub-human was he categorized under? It wasn't everyday that you would meet another branded child in the most racist and beautifully unfair city in the world. It obviously wasn't anything like Yuri's, whom had his on the back of his right hand. It was just a red mark, that looked very similar to the alphabet letter "n", that appeared curvy and elegant, with a sort of a slanted "t" line going through it jaggedly. What brand was he of? Yuri appeared to be of the beast sub-human, wolf?—or maybe that was actually a tiger looking thing on his hand… Whatever it was for him, it could be distinguished.

Flynn's could not be identified at all. After all, he'd never seen a sub-human before in his life.

The blond haired male knew, quite irritably, that unanswerable question would trouble and haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Flynn sighed as he stopped staring out the window and returned to his desk, which was still occupied by the mountains load of paperwork. He ran his hand through his hair, his sapphire orbs staring at the leftmost wall instead of the papers he needed to sign. As he matured and grew older, he was still no closer to discovering what brand he was of. Even with the journey over, he could not find any clues whatsoever. Oh well, there was no point mulling over it. Perhaps he would have time to think about it later; right now, he needed to finish this paperwork off before it escalated any further than he'd like.

However, fate once again tickled its fingers in place and decided to toy with him once more. A soft knock rapped upon the door to his office, causing Flynn to look up. Now who could that be? His mind instantly thought of three people that could be behind the door. It was either Estellise, Ioder or Sodia, who would come to deliver news or more paperwork for him. Flynn shuddered; he honestly didn't need anymore work to do that required his hand and a writing utensil now, so he prayed it was the former two. Clearing his throat, Flynn put on his best poker-like face to hide his anticipation and said, "Come in."

Opening the door and stepping inside his office was someone he had expected to see in the least. Well, he had seen her many times in the journey, and even traveled with her when he joined Yuri's group, but her appearance was quite random. Flynn relaxed himself, feeling less troubled and glad he wouldn't have to look at anymore papers to add to his growing "collection".

"Hello Miss Mordio, how can I help you?" Flynn asked the young brunette girl who had previously made herself known in his office. He knew the Imperial mage was a friend of his best friend and Princess Estellise, and she may have something important to relay. If it concerned the Princess in any way, he would be on it like a cat pouncing its prey. The same would apply to the dark haired man as well… Unless it was dire. Yuri was completely capable of taking care of himself. Flynn had set his pen down, his crystal sky eyes upon the girl intently and stood up from his chair, waiting patiently for her to speak.

Her emerald green eyes had been looking everywhere but him for the past sixty seconds, and Flynn wondered if he unknowingly offended her. Curious and concerned, he began to voice this. "If I have made you uncomfortable in any way…" He started.

"N-no you haven't. I'm just…" Rita trailed slightly, still not quite looking at him, and let out a deep sigh. What was wrong with her? Was she not feeling well? Those thoughts were egging on Flynn's mind, but he did not voice them. He knew the young mage had a temper, and those questions might spark some unneeded tension between them.

"Miss Mordio, would you like to sit down and have some tea?" Flynn offered, hoping she would at least sit down on one of the sofas in his office. The brunette eventually did so, sitting down with a concentrated look upon her young face. Flynn eyed her as he began pouring tea in another cup.

"Flynn, what do you think of Estelle?" Rita began, her emerald eyes narrowed onto the knight. "What is she to y-you?!" She blurted out next, half startling him to dropping the tea kettle on the floor. Thankfully that didn't happen, but still.

First off, whoa! Where did this come from?! Flynn's eyes widened like cup saucers at the rapid pair of questions that it stunned him to silence. Where was the mage getting this from? Did… Was she implying he and the princess had something going on? Oh no, that couldn't be. Hoping his light observation was incorrect, as far as he and the princess were in a relationship was concerned, he gave it a verbal, subnormal punch.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Mordio?" The blond asked quietly, his crystal sky eyes on the short haired teenager. "Are you implying Lady Estellise and I are together?" He added in a calm and tender tone, careful of his verbal approach. He didn't want to set her off knowing she could explode at any time like a bomb.

The petite girl tried her hardest not to fidget but she was doing a poor job of it. "J-just answer the questions!" She seemed very frustrated for some reason.

Seeing no other way out of this odd conversation, Flynn decided to provide the honest answer. "Miss Mordio, I am not sure how you came upon to that conclusion in whatever observation you made, however I can assure you that the princess and I are not in any sort of relationship of the kind. The princess is very important to me, yes, as not only the princess but as a friend." Her emerald eyes finally found his, and her expression seemed rather unusual. It was like a combination of doubt and certainty.

"You're…sure?"

"I am most certainly positive."

A heated silence escalated around them for a few moments before the Aspian mage broke it. "All right then." Rita said with shaken finality, sighing once again, seeming to have gotten something heavy off her shoulders. She straightened herself and stopped fidgeting awkwardly. "Sorry about that…small interrogation. I'm pretty sure you were confused about why I asked."

"I won't lie, I am. May I inquire as to why?"

Rita nervously shook her head. "I-It's nothing important, so don't worry." She shifted again, not meeting his eyes anymore as she continued. "I was just asking Estelle about some things and all and I was curious. I remember that she had spoken…very highly of you when we first met and everything. I thought you two were very close like an item or something like that, so…" Rita trailed, finding sudden interest at the floor. A hushed silence fell heavily over them again as if balancing on a needle.

Flynn sat rigid where he was, gaping at the Aspian mage with bafflement written all over his usually placid visage. If this were any other time, he was sure he would burst out laughing for such an accusation, a silly, no-nonsense one at that.

However, this was not an appropriate time for him to be spurting outbursts. Now that he thought about it, Rita and Estellise did appear very close, like sisters. The princess's time spent with the Imperial mage had allowed them to dote on each other and grow close. It was no wonder she asked that question; she was acting like that overprotective sibling to her unaware sister, and may have felt he was a possible interference with their relationship.

Of course, that wasn't true. He would never intrude on or intercept any of the princess's trusted friends and their relationships. The Commandant needed to mend the issue before it could escalate any further. "Miss Mordio, if you believe I was in the middle of yours and Princess Estellise's relationship, then I deeply apologize for any possible intrusion I may have caused. That was not my intention whatsoever." Flynn apologized sincerely. The reaction he received was actually far from what he had been expecting. Rita's entire face, ears included, turned beet red, flustered as she glared emerald daggers at him. Jeez, if looks could kill, Flynn was certain he'd be dead within an instant.

"N-No! We're not in that kind of relationship!" She spurted out hotly, ready to set something aflame. Flynn immediately raised his hands in defense, hoping to show Rita he didn't mean any harm.

"Calm down, Miss Mordio. I apologize. I hadn't meant that—I didn't mean to come as such." He quickly said, hoping to the high heavens she would understand. By the grace of whichever existing deity listened to his silent prayer, they granted it. Rita slightly calmed from her soon-to-be fury, her expression lifting up slowly. Whew.

"Well, whatever." She huffed, then mumbled, "Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea. I don't know why Estelle thought I should do this. What a waste of time."

Unfortunately for her, Flynn overheard her a bit. "What was a waste of time? And what's this about Estellise?"

Rita visibly flinched, stood up abruptly and took a few steps back. "N-None of your concern!"

Flynn, deeply concerned of her behavior and quick defense, also rose from his spot, but remained where he stood. Rita was acting weird for some reason, and even though he wasn't as close to her as she was to Estellise, the brunette was still apart of his light circle of friends. "Miss Mordio, I believe this concerns me in every way…"

"Will you just call me 'Rita' for once?!"

Flynn stopped. His usually serious face was once again paused and stunned to silence. Had his politeness been bothering her? He didn't want to show any disrespect. There were times he did address her as Rita. Most of this time, he addressed her by her last name. He didn't mean to offend or cause any obstruction. Perhaps an inner part of him didn't want to sound so familiar but that wasn't the case. He may have not traveled with the group during the journey a year ago for too long, but he had shared many moments with each of them. He considered all of them his friends. Looking at the now blushing faced mage, Flynn closed his eyes.

"I apologize, Miss M…Rita." He corrected himself, opening his eyes to see her next reaction. It wasn't sudden, but she evidently relaxed a tad bit. Her cheeks were still tinted pink, as her blood rushing to her face had yet to restore completely to normal. Rita closed her eyes as well, as if trying to hold back her frustration and anger at the situation.

'Why did I let Estellise talk me into this?' She wondered, frowning. There was simply no easy way to do this! She had messed up, that was for sure.

"…Don't… worry about it." The Aspian mage told him, showing signs of recovery from their little… well, couldn't call it a scuffle or an argument. Whatever it was, she had slowly gotten over it. "Sorry to waste your time, Flynn." Rita quickly walked out of the Commandant's office, hurrying away before he could say anything more.

Flynn simple could not understand what all of that was about. He stared at the closed door, then at where the Imperial mage had been standing seconds ago. Rita's behavior was anything but strange. Why was she all fidgety and…nervous? Her questions weren't exactly normal in terms of just asking, but they appeared harmless. Or, did they have some meaning behind it and he missed it? Sighing heavily, the Zaphian Commandant returned to his desk, knowing he'd never get the answers to those questions anytime soon. A lot of things used to fly by him several times in his younger days, perhaps it returned to haunt him.

'Better finish this paperwork,' he thought, not exactly up to it at this moment. Rita's visit had put his mind elsewhere, and despite he wanted to ignore it and get back to work, it kept poking at his conscience. The way Rita asked those questions, then her random blushing and lastly, how she looked uncomfortable around him. Was he becoming a nuisance to her? Incompetent? No, was it to do with his brand? No, that couldn't be it. What is it about her during her visit that made her that way? And not to forget she mentioned Estellise, too. Just what was going on and what was he missing?

Another knock interrupted his train of thoughts and Flynn quietly hoped Rita returned to maybe shed light to her strange behavior. "Come in," The Commandant said, keeping his eyes on the door. Instead of Rita like he hoped, in came his second-in-command, Sodia. However, what she was carrying with her was something he had a personal grudge against.

"Sir, I come to deliver these." Sodia said, and would have saluted if her hands weren't full.

Flynn nodded, hiding his distaste of even more paperwork and replied, "Thank you, Sodia. Set them here." He carefully set aside a space on his already crowded desk to hold the batch of papers the orange-haired knight held. When she put them down on said space, she positioned herself in front of her commander's desk.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Commandant?"

His blue eyes wandered slowly to his tea cup and the kettle. After all this work, he will need it to stay awake for majority of the evening. "Yes, can you please send someone for more tea? I do believe I'll need it."

"Yes sir," Sodia responded and saluted. When she was gone, Flynn sighed heavily again.

His eyes glanced at the clock in his room and then to his open window. The sky finally shaded to gradients of blues and blacks, the red of the sun's aurora just barely on the setting horizon. The sunset was nearly gone and he secretly wished that mountain of paper on his desk did as well.

Flynn turned back to his desk and frowned. One day, he would make it his mission to get rid of this torture of paperwork. As he continued to read through and sign each paper, his mind subconsciously drifted to one person, one he still couldn't figure out why.

Rita Mordio.

—x-x-x-x—

Welp, here this is. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Writing Rita was a chore but I had some help from two friends. :)


End file.
